C'est la route vers l'Aube
by Xmath
Summary: Un seul moment dans Kingdom Hearts qui n'a pas été décrit:le passage de Riku dans les ténèbres. Alors que mon imagination déborde,laissez-moi vous dire la raison pour laquelle Riku est arrivé au Manoir Oblivion,et pourquoi n'a-t-il gardé aucun souvenir...
1. Prologue : Attendre

**C'est la route vers l'Aube.**

**Prologue : Attendre.**

Je n'ai plus toute ma mémoire. C'est chose normale, puisque plus le temps passe, et plus mes souvenirs m'échappent. C'est peut-être là l'exemple même de ma propre défaillance : des souvenirs m'échappent et le pire, c'est que j'ai souvent l'impression qu'ils sont terriblement importants. De plus, ici, dans les ténèbres, une minute peut sembler des années, et des siècles se déroulent en quelques secondes. Et lorsque l'on vit une éternité, on oublie, on refoule, et il est fatal qu'arrivée à un moment, on ne sache plus vraiment où est le passé, le présent, ou même le futur.

C'est vrai que beaucoup d'éléments sont insaisissables pour moi, désormais. C'est un fait que je ne peux nier. Car pourquoi nier l'évidence? J'oublie et je sais que cela finira par me perdre. Cependant, il y a quelque chose dont je me souviendrai toute mon existence, aussi longue et pénible soit-elle. Ce sont les années que nous avons passé ensemble, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, totalement livré à la moindre demande de l'autre, sans opposer la moindre résistance, en vivant simplement dans la douceur de l'instant présent. Des années entières, passées en quelques jours, une simple brise parfumée au milieu de l'Enfer, une bouffée d'air frais soufflant jusqu'aux tréfonds de ma tombe.

Avant que les ténèbres ne m'avalent, je veux me souvenir, me souvenir de lui, et de ces instants de bonheur qui ont conduit à l'anéantissement brutal du peu d'espoir qu'il me restait au fond de mon pauvre coeur.

Qui je suis? Je ne suis qu'un visage dans l'ombre, ou plutôt, je suis un visage qui surveille la bonne marche du monde. Mon nom est Léthé, ou tout du moins, c'est le nom que je portais du temps ou j'étais encore dans le monde de la Lumière. J'erre dans l'obscurité en surveillant vos moindres faits et gestes. Car je suis la gardienne des ténèbres. Un titre qui m'a été offert par la lumière elle-même lorsque j'ai choisi de m'enfermer volontairement dans les ténèbres, afin de sauver le précieux monde lumineux. C'était il y a très longtemps maintenant, peut-être il y a des milliers d'années. Pour surveiller ces ténèbres sans cesse changeants, j'ai reçu de la lumière plusieurs cadeaux, et l'un d'entre eux est l'immortalité.

Mais j'avais perdu quelque chose dans les ténèbres. Une part de moi-même. Mon jeune sacrifice avait fini par détruire mon âme. Oui, je me souviens de ma vie avant son arrivée : elle était noire. J'évoluais seule dans le noir le plus total. J'étais devenue, au fil des siècles, une sorte de fantôme, cloîtré dans son château dénué de toute présence humaine, emmurée dans le silence.

J'étais restée la même jeune fille que j'avais été, la jeune fille forte et courageuse qui avait donné sa propre vie pour sauver des milliers de personnes. Oui, j'avais gardé cette apparence, cette apparence presque divine par la pureté et l'innocence de ses traits. Quand je me regarde dans la glace, encore aujourd'hui, j'aperçois cette peau de porcelaine qui avait fait ma gloire durant mes vingt premières années de vie.

Mais comme la pierre, ma peau était froide, figée dans une expression de perpétuel neutralité. La peau restait douce, et veloutée, mais mon visage était désespérément figé dans de la roche, comme une sculpture de marbre, aussi belle, et aussi impersonnelle. Pendant des siècles, je n'avais ni souri, ni ri, ni pleuré ou ni même crié, et à présent, j'étais même incapable de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Les sentiments m'étaient maintenant étrangers, et je refusais même de leur admettre une quelconque utilité.

J'avais vécue seule. Totalement seule. Dans les ténèbres. Et ce pendant très, très longtemps...

Un seul jeune homme pouvait me sauver de l'abîme sans fin dans lequel je m'étais engouffrée. Pour cela, il allait devoir me refaire vivre cinq émotions. Je sentis sa présence dès qu'il mit un pied dans le domaine des ténèbres, tandis que lui ignorait tout de son rôle. Sa venue, à ce garçon, choisi par le destin pour venir à mon secours, me laissa étrangement de marbre. Je le sentais approcher et pourtant cela ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je restais de glace.

Allait-il réussir à me secourir? J'en doutais ; et je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi il venait d'un pas si pressé à ma rencontre, alors que je sommeillais depuis mille ans dans le domaine des ténèbres. Malheureusement, nous ignorions encore tous les deux dans quoi nous nous engagions si aveuglément...plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que dès ce moment-là, je courrais déjà à ma perte...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vivre

**C'est la route ver l'Aube**

**Chapitre 1 : Vivre.**

Le jour de son arrivée dans ma vie ressemblait incroyablement aux autres. Noir. Et froid. Je me trouvais dans la grande salle à manger en cristal, dans les entrailles mêmes de mon palais, si noir qu'il se détachait à peine des ténèbres autour de lui. Ce château, si lugubre, était aussi un cadeau que la Lumière m'avait fait, il y a si longtemps. Un château protégé des Sans-coeurs et des démons de la nuit, dans lequel j'étais en sécurité, et il m'assurait tout à profusion. Le moindre de mes souhaits apparaissaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas non-plus un havre de paix, mais j'avais appris à vivre à l'intérieur. C'était après tout mon choix.

J'étais assise, bien droite, au bout d'une immense table blanche qui était toujours vide. Le sol était dallé de marbre noir, et sur les murs courraient d'immenses miroirs, aux bordures argentées. Au plafond pendaient une multitude de lustres en cristal, qui brillaient à la lumière blafarde qu'ils produisaient. Moi, je ne faisais rien du tout, mis à part méditer. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que j'avais senti beaucoup de mouvement de flux dans le domaine de la lumière. Est-ce que cela demandait mon intervention? Je faisais tout pour le savoir.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je les sentis. Enfin, j'avais pressenti leur arrivée dans les ténèbres, mais là, je les percevais clairement approcher de mon palais. Cela m'arracha un mouvement imperceptible de la lèvre. Deux présences humaines...cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas perçu que j'avais même eu un doute sur ce que c'était réellement. Mais à présent, je le sentais plus fort que jamais : des personnes humaines qui avaient poussé les portes de mon palais, quelques étages plus bas.

Je me devais de les renvoyer. Je ne voulais pas me frotter à eux, je ne voulais pas être dérangée pendant ma mission éternelle. En effet, la porte de communication entre la lumière et les ténèbres avait été ouverte quelques temps plus tôt. Mais elle avait été fermée sans que je ne doive me déplacer...alors, pourquoi venir me sortir de ma torpeur millénaire...?

Les deux visiteurs étaient dans le Hall. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Ils attendaient sûrement ma venue. Très bien. Ils voulaient me voir? Ils allaient me voir : et j'allais les renvoyer comme il se le devait. Je dus donc me relever et, avant de quitter la salle, je me jetai un vague regard désinvolte dans le miroir.

Il me renvoya l'image d'une femme magnifique. Oui, magnifique...mais froide. Car tout chez elle reflétait la glace. Je portais une superbe robe de velours, avec plusieurs jupons et volants, d'un bleu marine sombre et profond. Le décolleté carré, bordé de dentelle noire, mettait en valeur la pâleur maladive de ma peau. Mes cheveux étaient longs, lisses, et blancs, et descendaient jusque mon bassin, tandis que mes yeux, eux, étaient argentés. Mon visage était figé dans une expression neutre que le maquillage ne pouvait que rendre plus froid encore, enfin si c'était possible.

Mas cela m'était égal, je m'en fichais. Je détournai la tête et sortis de l'endroit, pour avancer le long des couloirs de mon château. Afin de prendre un raccourci, je passai devant une remarquable baie vitrée, qui me donnait une vue imprenable sur le monde de désolation dont j'étais la reine. La lune pâle éclairait les dalles noires, me donnant plus que jamais des allures de spectre. Tout à l'extérieur était ténèbres, jusque la mer qui ondoyait au loin comme de l'encre. Je n'y jetai même pas un regard et descendis les escaliers principaux.

Ils étaient là. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu. Moi aussi, j'eus du mal à les distinguer dans la pénombre. Alors, je m'approchai de mon trône et y pris place avec gravité. Le siège en lui-même était fait de cristal avec des bases en marbre blanc, et de l'argent sculpté à l'emplacement de la tête. J'avais été si silencieuse qu'ils ne m'avaient pas entendu : je tendis alors la main vers le plafond, afin d'allumer le même lustre de cristal que dans la salle à manger qui éclata alors dans l'endroit.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à un tel tableau, mais mon visage resta de glace. Le seul visiteur conscient leva lui-aussi les yeux vers moi avec des yeux indéchiffrables. Je relevai le menton afin de le juger avec toute la majesté dont je me savais capable.

C'était un être assez petit, mais je sentais de ma place la bravoure de son coeur. Il avait deux grandes oreilles noires sur le sommet de son crâne et portait une sorte de short rouge qui mettait en valeur la souplesse et la fragilité de son petit corps. Cependant, de sa frimousse et de ses yeux transpiraient un courage et une détermination sans limite. Et de plus, le fait qu'il porte l'autre visiteur inconscient sur son épaule trahissait en réalité une grande force physique.

Ce visiteur là était un humain. Un jeune garçon qui avait dû tomber dans les pommes de fatigue, et d'épuisement. Il portait un débardeur jaune avec des sangles noires, un pantalon bleu foncé et des baskets démesurées. Cet accoutrement m'était inconnu et je me rendis compte que j'ignorais tout du monde que je défendais, qui avait apparemment évolué sans moi. En tout cas, ses vêtements puériles illustraient son jeune âge. Ses cheveux étaient argentés et dissimulaient son visage en tombant dans de larges mèches devant sa figure.

A la force de leurs coeurs, je compris quelque chose : ces deux personnes étaient des Maîtres de la Keyblade...par quelle folie étaient-ils venus ici? Ne connaissaient-ils pas ma haine de ces Porteurs, qui avaient plongé mon Monde dans les ténèbres, il y a des années maintenant? Il eut une légère expression de dégoût sur mon visage. Cependant, cette expression ne freina pas l'ardeur du plus petit qui abaissa respectueusement la tête en forme de respect.

-Déesse Léthé, c'est un honneur de vous voir. Si je ne m'agenouille pas, c'est uniquement parce que je supporte mon ami.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé, que ma voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Le petit être comprit que je n'étais pas encline à les aider et une lueur de peur traversa ses prunelles.

-Je m'appelle Mickey, et je suis le Roi d'un monde, Disney Town, du côté de la Lumière. Quant à lui, c'est mon ami, Riku.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demandai-je aussitôt, de plus en plus aigrie par son discours.

Le prénommé Mickey leva vers moi un regard suppliant et, s'il ne se jetait pas sur le sol pour m'implorer, c'était uniquement à cause du fardeau qu'il portait.

-Nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermés dans les Ténèbres en protégeant la Lumière. Nous devions trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici, mais mon ami, qui est jeune, et inexpérimenté, n'a pas tenu le coup. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le protéger moi-même. Lui-même, je pense, est à la frontière de la mort, et j'ai plus peur encore de le voir mourir par ma faute.

Je ne bougeais pas, respirant à peine. Ma voix toujours faible et effrayante, j'enchaînai :

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question : que faites-vous ici?

-Je voulais vous demander, ô Déesse, si vous acceptiez de l'héberger dans votre palais. Je sais que vous avez le pouvoir de faire revenir des âmes dans la Lumière. Une fois Riku prêt, j'espérais que vous puissiez le faire pour lui...quand à moi, je poursuivrai ma route dans les ténèbres, à la recherche d'une issue, et je ne vous demande rien pour mon propre confort personnel. Mais, par pitié, faites-le pour lui...

Au début, je ne fis rien. Puis je me relevai et Mickey me regarda avec une sorte de peur. Je baissai mon regard vers lui et mon dégoût s'accentua.

-Tu me parles de pitié, Maître de la Keyblade. Mais vous, avez-vous fait preuve de pitié, lorsque, dans votre bêtise, vous avez plongé mon Monde dans le chaos? En m'enfermant dans les ténèbres, je me suis juré de ne jamais aider des êtres aussi viles et perfides que vous. Je savais que ma route allait croiser le chemin de personnes aussi misérables. J'ai renvoyé le peu de personnes qui s'étaient frottées à moi. Et ce n'est pas par ton beau discours que tu vas changer une haine millénaire. Pars, toi et ton ami, avant que je ne lance mon courroux contre vous. L'odeur de votre Keyblade m'insupporte et me répugne.

-J'avais pourtant pensé que...murmura Mickey, confus.

-Et que pensais-tu, pathétique personnage? Je ne devais être qu'une vieille légende pour toi, lue dans un livre poussiéreux. Oui, tu as dû lire qu'une jeune femme s'était sacrifiée pour la Lumière, devenant ainsi la princesse des Ténèbres : tu avais raison. Je me suis sacrifiée pour la Lumière. J'ai donné ma vie pour que survive la Lumière. Mais vous, vous n'êtes que des Maîtres de la Keyblade : et jamais je n'ai donné ma vie pour vous sauver, vous. Car si tes prédécesseurs n'avaient pas joué à la guerre, je n'aurais jamais dû offrir ma vie pour que renaisse la Lumière. Maintenant, partez tous les deux. Ne te retourne pas. Et, je te préviens une dernière fois, je ne le répéterai pas.

Je crus que ça allait marcher. Ça avait toujours marché. Personne n'avait jamais discuté mes ordres jusque là. Pourtant, les plis au-dessus de ses yeux m'indiquèrent que l'être fronçait des sourcils. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre congé en me détournant de lui, une voix furieuse s'éleva dans l'endroit, et je me retournai vers le dénommé Mickey, importunée.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? S'exclama-t-il, estomaqué.

Mon regard glaçant aurait dû l'arrêter. Pourtant, il enchaîna avec ardeur, animé d'une flamme qui m'était inconnue :

-S'il y a bien un être à préserver des ténèbres, c'est lui, c'est Riku. Bien sûr, je comprends votre point de vue et je pense que jamais je ne pourrais ressentir ce que vous avez déjàressenti. Cependant, Riku, lui, est comme vous. Il a vu son Monde mourir et, pour rétablir l'ordre de l'univers, il a choisi de s'enfermer dans les ténèbres. Délibérément, il a passé le seuil de la porte de communication entre nos deux mondes, a mis les mains de l'autre côté pour tirer le battant, et m'a aidé à la sceller avec sa propre Keyblade. Il a dit adieu à sa vie, à ses meilleurs amis, pour la bonne marche du Monde que vous défendez. Par conséquent je considère que vous avez une dette envers lui, Keyblade ou non.

Mon regard était froid, et glacial. Mais nulle trace de peur sur son visage, juste de la détermination. Je me remis face à lui et, lentement, je m'approchais d'eux. Pas de mouvement de recul. Ce Mickey avait du cran, je devais bien me l'avouer.

-Comment oses-tu me parler avec autant d'irrespect? Rien que pour ça, tu mériterais que je te tue immédiatement. Mais je sais que les Sans-coeurs s'en chargeront tout seuls, et que pour cela, je n'ai pas à m'inquièter. De plus...comment oses-tu me mentir? Car je lis dans le coeur de ce jeune homme : il est envahi pas les ténèbres...et toi qui me parles d'honneur, de courage...pour moi la Keyblade serra toujours synonyme de cruauté, et surtout de bêtise...

-Jamais je ne vous mentirai, votre Altesse, m'assura-t-il avec gravité. Regardez-le au moins une seule fois et vous comprendrez...

-Si je le regarde, est-ce que tu t'en iras?

-Je vous le promets, m'assura-t-il.

J'attrapai alors le visage du jeune homme entre mes doigts blancs et redressai son cou vers moi. Ses cheveux argentés, couverts d'épis, tombèrent alors autour de ses joues encore rondes et sa peau, en contact avec la mienne, me sembla douce, et remarquablement chaude. Il était inconscient : pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

C'était lui. Je le sentis dans le léger fourmillement au fond de mes entrailles : c'était lui. Non...c'était impossible ! Ce jeune garçon était si faible, si fragile ! Ce n'était qu'un..qu'un gamin ! Un enfant, un insecte, un misérable Porteur de Keyblade ! Et pourtant...pourtant, c'était lui, celui qui allait me sauver...celui qui allait me sauver des ténèbres en perdant tout...

Un enfant. Un enfant qui avait besoin de moi...je détaillai son visage angélique, sa peau aussi pâle que la mienne, son nez droit et sa petite bouche narquoise au milieu de ses joues rondes, ses yeux légèrement en amande et comme cernés de noir...

Mon sauveur. Mon sauveur se présentait à moi comme si c'était moi qui devait le sauver. L'ironie du sort...Mickey me regarda sans comprendre pourquoi je m'étais figée. Non...quand je le regardais de nouveau, un doute naquit dans mon esprit. Si en fait il l'avait toujours su...? Mon expression était indéchiffrable. Cependant cela ne changeant rien dans mon esprit. Ce garçon était peut-être celui choisi par le destin pour me sauver : qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, ça m'était égal. Cependant, je me reculai d'eux et dévisageai le petit Roi.

-C'est d'accord. Il reste, et tu t'en vas.

J'étais intransigeante. Mais le Roi n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

-Promettez, demanda-t-il sur un ton plus calme et apaisé.

-Moi, Léthé, gardienne des ténèbres, commençai-je sèchement, je vous promets, Roi Mickey, que je soignerai votre ami, et que, une fois qu'il sera prêt, j'irai le porter à la lisière de l'Ombre et de la Lumière. Déposez-le sur le sol et à présent, partez, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Mickey s'inclina. Avec précaution, il posa le jeune garçon, Riku, sur le dallage glacé, puis releva la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent un long moment, puis il murmura doucement :

-Prenez soin de lui.

Enfin, il me tourna le dos, et s'avança vers la porte. J'ignorais s'il allait survivre à l'extérieur. Ça m'étais égal. Je baissai les yeux vers le prénommé Riku. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais engagée? Dans un claquement de doigt, il flotta légèrement, et je le conduisis dans une de mes nombreuses chambres vides. Toutes étaient lugubres. Celle-là l'était peut-être plus. Le sol et les murs étaient en pierre noire. Le lit à bladaquin avait des tentures en velours violet. Il avait une large baie vitrée qui lui donnait une vue fantastique sur mon monde, le sien à présent, un monde noir et désespérant, autant que désespéré. Je regardai la faible silhouette blottie au creux de draps.

Un Porteur de Keyblade envahit par les ténèbres...voilà qui était singulier. Mais ça ne changeait rien : son coeur restait étonnamment pur. Il avait l'air jeune, mais pourtant son coeur était déjà adulte. Je le sentais au fond de moi, ce coeur adulte qui semblait hurler de souffrance. Souffrance...un terme inconnu pour moi. Mais je savais bien que plus j'allais le côtoyer, plus ma vision de lui allait évoluer. J'en étais à présent certaine. Et cela ne m'enchantait vraiment pas...je devais me débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible.

En quittant la pièce, je me stoppai quelques instants sur le seuil. C'était donc lui...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sourire

**C'est la route vers l'Aube**

**Chapitre 2 : Sourire.**

Il passa deux jours dans un état de totale inconscience, lové dans les épaisses couettes, son pauvre corps ruisselant d'une sueur brûlante, et collante. Moi, je me fichais de son état – je veux dire, le voir ainsi, aussi faible, aussi fragile, attisait en réalité plus mon dégoût que ma pitié – mais je devais quand même prendre soin de lui. Pourquoi? Certains auraient pu croire qu'enfin, j'éprouvais de nouveau des sentiments ; certains voyaient là une nouvelle marque d'humanité. Quoi de mieux qu'un enfant pour réveiller l'instinct maternel? Le raisonnement était logique...

...mais logique ne voulait pas dire vrai. En l'occurrence, il était en effet faux. Car si je mettais une poche glacée sur son front, si je rajoutais une autre couette au-dessus de ses couvertures, si je passai ma main sur sa peau pour déterminer si sa fièvre était tombée, ce n'était pas par compassion. C'était par pur devoir. Je m'étais engagée auprès de ce Roi à prendre soin de cet enfant. Par conséquent, en donnant ma parole, je m'étais officiellement lancée dans sa guérison, et je me devais, pour mon honneur, tout faire pour que le jeune homme revienne finalement à lui.

Pendant ces deux jours, son état fut très proche de la précarité. La plupart du temps, il était immobile, et je devais même vérifier s'il vivait encore. Impossible de le savoir par son souffle, qui était inexistant : il fallait que je pose ma main glacée sur sa faible poitrine. Mais, de temps en temps, il était parcouru de spasmes ; dans un sommeil torturé, il ne cessait d'appeler des gens, qui devaient sans doute lui être proches. Souvent, le charabia qu'il murmurait n'avait aucun sens, mais, la seule fois où il prononça clairement un mot, tandis que je vérifiai que la baie vitrée était bien fermée, cela me figea quelques instants dans la pénombre.

-Xehanort ! S'était-il exclamé.

Je n'avais d'abord rien fait, puis, doucement, je m'étais retournée. Là seulement, j'avais considéré l'enfant avec un autre oeil. Lentement, je m'étais approchée de lui, et l'avais détaillé pour la première fois véritablement depuis qu'il avait élu domicile dans mon palais. Son souffle était difficile, comme si un voile était posé sur les parois de sa gorge et qu'il cherchait désespérément à faire rentrer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Je fus surprise de voir une intense expression de douleur sur son visage angélique, tandis qu'il répéta ce nom, plusieurs fois, comme si chaque syllabe lui procurait une torture sans nom...

J'avais connu un certain Xehanort, un jeune homme fier et arrogant, qui était venu me voir pour me questionner au sujet du pouvoir qu'apportaient les ténèbres, et de la Guerre des Keyblade à laquelle j'avais assisté. J'avais beau ne plus avoir de sentiments, j'avais senti le pouvoir de ce Xehanort, et le danger potentiel qu'il pouvait représenter. Mais, tant que la lumière n'était pas réellement en danger, je n'avais pas bougé...est-ce que ce jeune garçon avait des liens avec lui? Décidément...nous cachions tous nos petits secrets. Cela ne me força pas à la sympathie mais plutôt à une certaine forme de respect.

Deux jours donc après son arrivée, j'étais assise dans un de mes nombreux salons. De nouveau, c'était une grande pièce quasiment vide, ou trônaient, dans un coin, deux fauteuils bleu marine et une table en verre, sur laquelle reposait plusieurs livres. Sur toute la longueur du mur face à moi, il y avait une grande vitre qui me permit d'observer les alentours. Un peu plus loin, il y avait quelques bibliothèques dans un verre opaque, et plusieurs pots qui avaient été destinés, à la base, à des fleurs. Malheureusement, faute de verdure aux alentours, ils étaient tous vides.

Je lisais. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas lu. Les livres qui parcouraient les murs, j'avais souhaité leur présence, mais au tout début de ma captivité : les retrouver me mettait dans un drôle d'état. Etait-ce à cause de l'enfant...? L'enfant me forçait-il déjà à m'ouvrir au monde? Je préférai croire que non et me concentrai dans ma lecture.

Mais je fermai brutalement les yeux. Il était là, je le sentais. Il s'était donc réveillé? Et même levé? Je fus impressionnée par sa force physique. Même si je ne l'avais pas encore vu concrètement, son aura était très puissante, de manière presque effrayante. Mais, en effet, je ne l'avais pas encore vu...je me relevai de mon siège et, lentement, je me retournai vers lui, posant le livre sur la table basse en face de moi.

Là, l'idée d'être impressionnée s'évapora. Il était à l'autre bout de la salle, devant l'arche qui formait l'entrée. Il était dans un état pathétique. Les jambes tremblantes, le teint blafard, les cheveux en bataille, il semblait être fait dans une matière flasque et gluante : c'était un miracle s'il tenait debout. Il était appuyé contre le mur et avait l'air dément. Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment : il me détaillait autant que je le détaillais, dans le silence le plus total. Car ce qui me frappa furent ses yeux. Je ne les avais pas encore vus : et ils étaient surprenants. Ils me transpercèrent littéralement, comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui faisaient souffrir mon corps au même instant. D'un vert qui tirait sur le bleu, ils m'observèrent de bas en haut, essayant de déterminer si j'étais une alliée ou une ennemie. Je fermai quelques instants les yeux. Bien. Il ignorait tout de notre destin commun et ça allait donc être plus facile de l'ignorer.

Il semblait incapable de se décider si j'étais de son côté. Alors, dans le doute, il fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Elle n'avait pas la forme d'une clef, mais plutôt d'une sorte d'épée aux allures de chauve-souris. Cela confirma mon hypothèse : il était le véritable Porteur de la Keyblade mais, à cause de son âme si noire, la Keyblade n'avait pas pu lui être accordée. Pathétique.

Cela ne changeait rien à ma vision de lui, et cela attira encore plus mon dégoût qu'une puérile pitié. Il s'avança dans l'endroit, brandissant son épée au-dessus de son épaule, le coude en arrière, dans une position très gracieuse. Nous nous dévisageâmes encore mais, devant mon manque de réaction, il cria presque :

-Où sommes nous?

Il ignorait même qui j'étais. Oui...ce n'était qu'un enfant...et il n'avait même pas encore passé son examen de Maîtrise. C'était d'un pathétique...j'aurais pu me fâcher du ton agressif qu'il avait pris. On me témoignait généralement du respect. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on m'attaque ainsi. La deuxième fois en deux jours, c'était déjà trop. Cependant, son teint si pâle et ses yeux d'où transpirait la panique me calmèrent un peu. Je finis par répondre, neutre, mes cheveux blancs se balançant allégrement dans mon dos :

-Dans les ténèbres.

-Quel est cet endroit? Et qui êtes-vous, vous...? s'empressa-t-il de demander aussitôt, pâlissant de plus en plus.

Avant même que je ne réponde, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Son arme, presque au ralenti, lui échappa des mains, et tomba dans un tintement sourd sur les dalles glacées. Il porta sa main à sa tête et tituba à droite. Il se cogna contre un des vases qui tomba sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Moi, j'assistai à cette scène, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, le regardant faire avec un mouvement de sourcil. Ce fut lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol que je me décidai à m'approcher de sa frêle silhouette grelottante. Doucement, je le pris dans mes bras afin de le ramener dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te relever si vite, sifflai-je avec ironie.

Je baissai les yeux vers son visage qui semblait pris dans une étrange tourmente. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, les soubresauts dont il était la victime me disaient au moins qu'il était vivant. Cette attitude était bien celle d'un Maître de la Keyblade : la curiosité le poussait à agir contre ce que son propre corps lui dictait. Il a besoin de sommeil? Alors, il ne désire qu'une seule chose, se lever ; il est chassé de sa terre natale? Alors, il ne désire qu'une seule chose, retrouver la quiétude du foyer ; et que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il rentre enfin chez lui? Eh bien, il ne désire qu'une seule chose, l'aventure : dans ma jeunesse, il me semblait avoir déjà connu ce sentiment.

Après quelques tournants, je rentrai dans la chambre que je lui avais attribuée. Doucement, afin de ne pas aggraver son cas, je le posai sur son matelas, et remis lentement les couettes qu'il avait dérangé sur lui. Je me redressai, et le regardai, simplement, mon esprit totalement vide.

-Est-ce que vous êtes un Sans-coeur?

Ces mots s'échappèrent d'entre les draps. La voix de ce garçon n'était pas plus forte qu'un faible gémissement. Cette question me surprit étrangement. La surprise...un sentiment. Un sentiment. Ce garçon...c'était bien lui...celui qui allait me sauver...car à présent, c'était évident. Je voulais répondre qu'en effet, je n'avais plus de coeur, dans le sens où il n'avait pour moi plus aucune utilité. Mais mes lèvres restèrent closes. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elles n'allaient pas s'ouvrir, il poussa un faible soupir. Je ne le voyais toujours pas, il faisait trop noir, son visage était dissimulé dans la pénombre des draps et dans l'obscurité.

-Si vous n'en êtes pas un...alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous occupez de moi, si ce n'est pas par arrières pensées, en voulant profiter des ténèbres en moi? Moi...qui ne suis...rien.

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je préférai rester debout et l'écouter. J'avais déjà traité avec des êtres qui étaient très proches des ténèbres. Dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait les laisser parler. Et puisque j'ignorais quand j'allais pouvoir me débarrasser de lui, il fallait mieux qu'il vide son sac directement, avant que ses pensées moroses ne lui pèsent trop et qu'il se transforme en Sans-coeur. Il tendit ses mains en l'air, comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose d'invisible. Il enchaîna alors, plus incertain que jamais :

-J'ai cru que ce que je voulais atteindre, c'était la Lumière...

Ses poings se refermèrent et, lentement, retombèrent sur le matelas.

-Mais depuis le début...je vis dans les Ténèbres.

Il se redressa alors lentement tout en fixant ses draps, et cette attitude m'arracha un léger mouvement du bras, puisque son état restait très précaire. Son visage m'apparut enfin : il était effrayant. La seule lumière était celle de la lune qui l'éclairait sous un drôle d'angle. Il n'en perdait pas moins un côté envoûtant. Cependant je restai impassible. Lui releva son visage de gamin vers moi. Ses joues rondes lui enlevaient toute crédibilité. Mais ainsi, dans l'ombre, il avait plus l'air d'un homme que d'un bambin. C'étaient en réalité ses prunelles, qui brillaient presque dans le noir, qui me le disaient : ce garçon...ce garçon avait le coeur d'un homme.

-Pourquoi me soignez-vous, ici, au beau milieu des Ténèbres?

Je soutins son regard si fascinant, à la couleur si particulière. De manière totalement neutre, je répondis solennellement :

-Maître de la Keyblade, j'ai promis il y a deux jours à ton ami, le Roi Mickey, que je te soignerai, et que, une fois que tu seras prêt, je te ramènerai dans le domaine de la Lumière.

A ces mots, un faible rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout son visage prit alors un côté effrayant et, plus que jamais, je sentis l'obscurité qui régnait en maître dans son coeur. Encore une fois, cela ne changea rien en moi, à part un vague sursaut d'ironie. J'aurais pensé que mon sauveur serait noble, juste, vertueux. J'avais eu tout faux. Il murmura, peut-être aussi glacial que moi :

-J'ai plongé mon Monde dans les Ténèbres. J'ai torturé mes amis après les avoir trahi. J'ai failli tuer mon meilleur ami...mon frère...pour une simple question de pouvoir. Cela ne vous gêne-t-il pas? Cela ne vous dégoûte-t-il pas? Est-ce que cela ne vous répugne pas de prendre soin d'un être aussi dégoûtant, aussi misérable, que moi?

Lorsque je compris que c'était une question plutôt qu'une affirmation, je restais évidemment de marbre, mais j'eus un faible mouvement de la main qui traduisit en fait une intense activité mentale, comme j'en avais rarement eu depuis mon arrivée dans les Ténèbres. Ma voix elle-même semblait plus claire à force d'entraînement.

-Je ne suis pas là pour juger, affirmai-je durement. J'effectue ma promesse, rien de plus, et rien de moins. Je te ramènerai dans la Lumière une fois prêt, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et il n'était pas encore prêt. Je le sentais dans son coeur : il n'était sûrement pas encore assez fort. Nous allions devoir attendre. Alors qu'il avait baissé la tête, observant ses mains comme s'il n'était pas lui-même responsable de ses actes, il redressa sa figure, et me dévisagea à présent avec un certain intérêt. Ses yeux n'épargnèrent rien, ni mes cheveux, ni mon visage, ni mon air désespérément neutre. Ses sourcils, plutôt que de se froncer, se soulevèrent légèrement, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois seulement ma présence. Il semblait subjugué, ou fasciné, ou envoûté, je l'ignorais encore.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Cette question avait franchi ses lèvres fines, empreinte de curiosité, et d'une certaine avidité propre aux enfants. J'avais l'habitude de me présenter aux étrangers, et le discours avait déjà été depuis longtemps rédigé. Donc je répondis, toujours noble, et distante :

-Je suis la Déesse Léthé, gardienne des ténèbres depuis plus de mille ans.

C'était bien sûr approximatif, car j'ignorais en réalité depuis combien de temps exactement je croupissais ici. En tout cas, cela faisait depuis longtemps. C'était surtout lorsque j'entrai en méditation que j'arrivais à le mesurer, et les années défilaient devant moi sans que je ne puisse savoir comment. De plus, le temps dans les Ténèbres était affreusement relatif. Je repris, avec encore plus d'assurance :

-J'ai été dotée d'immenses pouvoirs afin d'intervenir si la Lumière était sur le point de disparaître.

A ces mots, il sembla plus intéressé. Oui, ce n'était encore qu'un garçon, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. On voyait bien qu'il avait été happé par les Ténèbres : et même s'il croyait s'en être sorti, des signes ne trompaient pas. Lorsque j'avais prononcé « immenses pouvoirs », une lueur flamboyante avait traversé son regard. Je continuai, interpellée par cet étrange être, un paradoxe à lui tout seul :

-D'habitude, je n'aide personne, et encore moins vous, les pathétiques Porteurs de Keyblade. Cependant, le Roi Mickey a su user de mots convainquant pour que je sois forcée de t'accueillir ici. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons devoir chacun patienter un peu, car tu n'es pas encore prêt à supporter mon pouvoir, le temps de revenir à la Lumière.

En réalité, pour revenir à la Lumière, il allait devoir subir une épreuve que je redoutais déjà, même en cet instant. Il l'ignorait : et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, cela n'aurait rien arrangé. Lui me dévisagea intensément, sentant bien que quelque chose chez moi ne tournait pas rond. Avait-il entendu le cri de désespoir que gémissait vainement mon coeur glacé? Non. Il avait simplement comprit la raison de sa présence ici : rejoindre la Lumière. Je soutins son regard vert bleuté, sans sourciller.

-Vous ressemblez à un Sans-coeur, murmura-t-il d'une manière froide ou triste, je ne savais plus vraiment faire la différence. Vous pouvez me croire, Déesse, car j'ai fréquenté ces créatures, et je les ai contrôlées. J'ai vécu avec leur seule compagnie. J'ai embrassé leur univers au moment même ou j'ai choisi la voie de l'obscurité, par ignorance. Et je sais en reconnaître qu'en j'en vois. Car vous, l'impression de glace que vous dégagez...est très similaire.

Il l'avait senti. Il avait cerné, en quelques minutes, un problème complexe et millénaire qui s'était abattu sur moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il m'avait mesurée en quelques instants, comme personne avant lui. C'était bien lui, celui qui allait me rendre l'humanité jusqu'à une issue qui allait, forcément, s'avérer fatale.

Je restai plantée là, déstabilisée. Car sa voix, si sûre, si grave, qui avait transpercé les Ténèbres, m'avait comme foudroyée. L'autorité, la détermination, et la touche de charisme qui l'agrémentait, même s'il n'avait pas plus de quinze ans, m'étaient inconnus et bizarrement...agréables. L'adjectif agréable me vint de lui même et je ne pus que rester debout, attendant comme une parfaite idiote. Il reprit alors, m'apparaissant de plus en plus nettement au fur et à mesure que les rayons de la lune l'éclairaient :

-Mais, si je peux me permettre, Votre Altesse, je ne crois pas que nous soyons très différents.

Cette remarque me dérangea et je relevai un peu le menton de manière hautaine. Qu'il me compare à lui, un Porteur de Keyblade, de surcroît devenu créature du mal, puis essayant à présent de s'en débarrasser, me répugna. Il continua cependant, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention à ma présence :

-Parce que moi-aussi, je suis si proche des Ténèbres, que je sens la même aura glacée s'échapper de moi, et que parfois je me demande même si je n'y ai pas encore succombé, si je n'ai pas perdu mon propre coeur...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis, nostalgique, il baissa les yeux.

-J'étais pourtant quelqu'un de tout à fait normal.

Il ferma les paupières, parce que cette déclaration objective sembla lui faire mal. Oui, il avait été normal : il savait à présent que plus jamais il allait l'être. Mais il n'attirait pas ma compassion, encore moins mon empathie.

-Je passai mon temps à jouer sur la plage, survolté, avec mes deux meilleurs amis, raconta-t-il d'une voix sourde. Moi et Sora, on faisait des défis à chaque fois qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire, et j'étais devenu maître dans l'innovation de parcours de course ou de bataille à l'épée en bois. Je n'arrêtais pas de le provoquer, parce que je savais qu'il était amoureux de notre autre amie, Kairi. Il le niait bien sûr, mais c'était évident ! Et cela me faisait mourir de rire. Oui, on riait tout le temps, on se chamaillait, on se bagarrait, et Kairi était tout le temps notre arbitre. On courait sur le sable, il faisait tout le temps chaud, on se baignait aussi, ou on pêchait.

Tandis qu'il parlait, mon regard se perdit dans le vide...non...c'était impossible ! Ce garçon n'avait pas le pouvoir de me montrer ainsi les images de son passé...et pourtant...je les ressentais en moi. Au dessus de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité se dessina un autre tableau, bien différent.

Je voyais clairement deux enfants courir dans un champ fleuri. Le soleil se couchait, et le ciel était d'un orange prononcé, clairsemé de nuages roses. Des fleurs multicolores formaient un véritable tapis joyeux et naïf. Les enfants étaient si petits que ces dernières leur arrivaient à la taille. La fillette était celle qui courait le plus vite. Elle portait une magnifique robe violette qui mettait en avant son innocence et sa joie de vivre, ainsi que son petit corps fragile. Ses longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, voletaient autour de son visage éclairé par deux grands yeux verts.

Derrière elle, un jeune garçon de son âge peinait à la suivre, même s'il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux, émerveillé par sa puissance et son énergie. Il avait de bonnes joues rondes et des cheveux châtains qui tombaient devant ses deux prunelles noisettes. Habillé d'un haut en lin et d'un pantalon en cuir brut, il courait, comme la fillette, pieds nus. Le rire de la jeune enfant emplit le champ vallonné de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre.

-Tu viens, Aim? Cria-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette et espiègle.

Non...ce n'était pas une image que le garçon, assit devant moi, m'envoyait. C'était mon propre souvenir. Le choc fut immense pour une femme qui, comme moi, ne ressentait plus rien, et avait tout oublié de son passé devenu nébuleux avec les années. Oui, cette fillette aux longues boucles brunes, c'était moi. C'était encore très flou mais j'en avais l'intime conviction. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Avais-je vraiment été humaine, un jour...? Avais-je déjà été enfant? M'étais-je déjà livrée, tout comme ce Porteur de Keyblade, à des jeux avec mes amis, dont ce prénommé Aim?

Lui...je relevai le regard. Le Porteur de Keyblade me regardait. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps il s'était arrêté de parler. Une seule chose était sûre : la chambre était plongée dans le silence. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas. Pas encore. Mon comportement attisait son envie de se rapprocher de moi. C'était impossible, il ne le savait pas encore. Mais je pensais avec ironie qu'il avait déjà ramené en moi des souvenirs...et c'était...un...miracle...

Alors, au beau milieu de la pénombre, et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il me lança un sourire. Un sourire si franc et si sincère qu'il en était totalement désarmant. Une gentillesse et une amitié que je ne connaissais pas, ou plutôt, que je ne connaissais plus. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, incapable de réagir de moi-même ; alors, mon corps réagit plus comme un réflexe, un vieux réflexe sortit d'il y a de nombreux siècles. Car ma bouche se ferma doucement. Et, dans la même lenteur, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Un sourire peut-être pas encore bien réussi, sans doute crispé, ou pire, maladroit. Mais c'était néanmoins un sourire, sur un visage qui n'avait accueilli aucune émotion depuis des années, et des années. Alors, pour la première fois, le nom de se garçon me revint. Et, avant de quitter la pièce, bouleversée, je murmurai :

-Si tu veux éviter la mort, et revenir dans la Lumière, il faudrait que tu te reposes...Riku.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom devant lui. Il le remarqua, et son sourire s'agrandit. Car il comprit en même temps que moi ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'était plus un fardeau, il était un invité, dont j'admettais la présence. Il se sentit rassuré et peut-être que le noeud qui contractait son estomac depuis son arrivée dans les Ténèbres se desserra un peu. Il me salua d'un mouvement de tête respectueux avant de se recoucher, tandis que je disparaissais dans le couloir, sentant encore un peu la sensation douce et rassurante d'un sourire sur des lèvres.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Crier

**C'est la route vers l'Aube**

**Chapitre 3 : Crier.**

J'ignore combien de temps passa ainsi. Peut-être des années entières. Peut-être une poignée de minutes. Un temps qui me parut cependant infini, mais qui aurait en fait pu n'être qu'une traînée de poudre dans un ciel tourmenté. Nous évoluions dans un microcosme qui, personnellement, me contentait largement. Avec le recul que j'ai aujourd'hui, je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'était en réalité la meilleure période de notre relation.

Car nous n'attendions en fait rien l'un de l'autre. Pas question de se considérer comme sauveur, ou comme sauvé : nous n'étions que deux personnes qui vivaient simplement sous le même toit. Rien n'était encore très compliqué. Pas de regards en biais, de sourire en coin, de confusion gênante : c'était encore une ambiance sereine et presque bienveillante, presque enfantine, qui régnait dans mon pauvre palais. Etrange à penser et à décrire, car en y réfléchissant bien, nous restions au beau milieu des Ténèbres. Alors aller jusque parler de sérénité, de bienveillance, c'était assez déplacé.

Nos rapports restaient malgré tout limités, et heureusement. J'appliquais en réalité une barrière de pudeur entre lui et moi, et jamais je ne l'abaissais, même quand il était tourmenté, dépressif, ou en colère. Nous ne faisions que toujours nous dire bonjour, nous nous disions aussi toujours bonsoir, avec politesse, et courtoisie.

Mais cette « barrière de pudeur », il semblait mal la supporter. Il pouvait arriver qu'il rentre dans une pièce pour que j'en sorte immédiatement. Parfois, quand il réussissait à me bloquer, il essayait d'être sympathique, de me poser des questions, de chercher des réponses : mais il n'allait rien obtenir de moi. Je ne recherchais pas l'amitié. Encore moins venant de lui.

Et je ne voulais rien de lui. En pleine méditation, en plein coeur de ma réflexion, je tentais de me convaincre de ça. Je ne voulais rien de lui et donc, inutile qu'il s'attarde sur mon cas. C'était mieux ainsi, mieux pour tout le monde. Moi, j'avais l'habitude de souffrir. Ce garçon aussi. Et je ne voulais pas lui infliger encore plus de blessures. Le tenir à l'écart, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Et moi, je n'étais pas encore réveillée à ma nature humaine, qui voulait que j'éprouve des sentiments. Donc cette décision me laissait de marbre. J'en venais à la conclusion qu'elle ne blessait donc personne.

J'avais tout faux, car il semblait vivre cette séparation nette avec souffrance. Il arrivait que je me demande s'il connaissait notre destin commun, car, souvent, il prenait mes fuites très mal. Mais j'avais vite compris qu'il ignorait tout. Ce qu'il cherchait en réalité, c'était simplement de la compagnie. Il n'aimait pas être seul, il voulait de la chaleur à côté de lui. Il voulait parler, écouter, rire aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas trouver tout ça avec moi. Et même, je ne le voulais pas.

Alors, au bout de quelques semaines de tentatives vaines et désespérées, il essaya autre chose pour combler ce vide en lui. Cette décision fut la pire de sa vie, car il décida d'aller à l'extérieur. Heureusement, je l'en avais empêché au dernier moment grâce à mes pouvoirs. Oui, au dernier moment, tandis qu'il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, j'avais bloqué toutes les issues possibles. Ça l'avait mis en rogne, je ne l'avais jamais autant vu en colère. Mais, après une discussion neutre et raisonnée, il comprit la gravité de la situation. Nous étions dans les Ténèbres. S'il sortait, il mourrait. Il m'avait alors demandé de le ramener à la Lumière. Encore une fois, ma réponse avait été négative. Car il n'était pas encore prêt. Il n'allait pas supporter mon pouvoir pendant le passage, et il pourrait alors lui arriver le pire...

Mais Riku grandissait. Et il était saisi par la fièvre de l'adolescence. Il prit plusieurs centimètres, un peu de carrure aussi, même si son corps restait mince et agile. Sa mâchoire devint plus carrée, et ses cheveux argentés tombèrent de plus en plus devant ses yeux bleu vert qui gardaient la même intensité. Son premier caprice fut une nouvelle garde robe. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour que son souhait se réalise. Il n'en revint pas lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre. Le tout était bien sûr dans des tons bleu nuit, violets, ou noirs, voir argentés, mais au moins, maintenant, nous étions accordés. Les vêtements étaient parfaitement cintrés à sa taille, et mettaient en valeur sa toute nouvelle carrure de jeune homme. Élégants, ils étaient fait en matière précieuse, jusqu'aux bottes à lacets qu'il portait.

Mais il était jeune, il voulait affronter le monde. Il se répétait fort, prêt, alors que je lisais clairement dans son coeur qu'il ne l'était pas. Devant mon manque de conversation et mes grands pouvoirs qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir, il dut se trouver une occupation. Elle s'imposa alors d'elle-même. Car Riku passait des journées entières à crapahuter dans tout le château, à chercher des pièces secrètes, ou des trésors, comme des armes anciennes ou des livres qui pourraient lui apprendre à contrôler les Ténèbres en lui. Chaque pierre passa sous sa main, chaque escalier fut parcouru par ses pieds intrépides, et quand, perdu dans les méandres de la nuit, il se laissait aller à la mélancolie, je l'entendais déambuler dans les couloirs pendant des heures.

Je devais bien avouer qu'il était doté d'une volonté sans limite. Il donnait l'image d'un jeune homme sûr de lui et déterminé. En ma présence, il faisait parfois le fier, juste par un vain orgueil d'adolescent. Car quel âge devait-il avoir, seize ans, dix-sept ans? Mais je savais bien qu'il n'en était rien. Il restait un petit garçon rongé par le remord et les Ténèbres, cherchant désespérément au dessus de la surface une bouffée d'air frais, sans jamais l'atteindre. C'était pourquoi, par la simple force de ma pensée, je ne cessais d'agrandir, de rétrécir, ou de changer d'agencement le château. Il devait avoir l'esprit occupé pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il devait aussi avoir l'esprit occupé pour ne pas trop penser à moi. Cependant l'adolescent se doutait bien que c'était moi qui l'aidais ainsi à passer le temps. Dans quelques regards échangés, il me remerciait silencieusement. Je restais toujours de marbre, mais...je devais bien avouer qu'au fond de moi...cela me faisait plaisir.

Ce qui semblait vraiment l'atteindre, ce qui semblait vraiment lui pourrir chaque seconde de son existence, c'étaient les Ténèbres qui sommeillaient dans son coeur. C'était son obsession. J'entendais vainement ses suppliques silencieuses. Je sentais son désespoir grandissant. Parce qu'il savait que ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer, c'étaient ses Ténèbres. Il savait que si je ne pouvais le ramener à la Lumière, c'était en partie à cause de ses Ténèbres. Souvent, cela le rendait très agressif, et il menaçait de faire exploser le château tout entier.

En réalité, plus le temps passait, et plus il perdait espoir. Sa colère traduisait son déchirement. Il pensait à ses amis, sûrement, et tout ce qui le guidait c'était l'hypothèse de les revoir. Une des seules fois et nous étions restés assis, ensemble, en contemplant le domaine de l'Ombre en plein milieu de la nuit, il m'avait demandé :

-Est-ce que vous croyez qu'un jour, je pourrais revenir dans la Lumière?

C'était une question que je me posais à l'époque, à mon sujet. Et je me la pose toujours. Est-ce que moi-aussi je pourrais, un jour, revenir à la Lumière? Cette phrase à peine murmurée m'avait fait comprendre que, si jamais Riku et moi devenions amis, cela allait pouvoir très vite déraper. Car nous étions si semblables que parfois, j'en avais presque le tournis. Or j'étais sur une corde raide : un seul faux pas, et c'était la mort soit pour lui, soit pour moi. Cela n'avait que encouragé à mettre une barrière entre lui et moi qu'il ne comprenait vraiment plus.

Cependant, je n'aurais jamais pu penser ce qui se passa par la suite. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, le prévoir, le mesurer. Et c'est ce qui amena en moi l'hypothèse que mon attitude divine était peut-être, en réalité, une erreur monumentale.

Ce jour funeste commença comme n'importe quel autre. Comme beaucoup, il avait commencé pour moi dans une salle que je surnommais la « Salle de Méditation ». C'était en effet dans cet endroit que je me sentais le plus en phase avec l'univers. Ici, prendre des nouvelles du Monde de la Lumière me paraissait presque aisé. J'adorais réellement ces moments de totale plénitude où je pouvais pleinement me ressourcer à la Lumière, celle que je sentais dans les flux qui convergeaient si loin de moi.

C'était un endroit situé en haut de la plus grande Tour. Il y aurait dû avoir le toit au-dessus de ma tête ; il y avait en réalité un magnifique dôme de cristal, constitué de milliers de morceaux de verre violet, bleu, et noir. La lumière de la lune éternelle passait au travers, produisant une étrange clarté qui donnait au tout une allure fantomatique. Dans la salle en elle-même, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de petite banquette en bois sombre qui se situait presque au niveau du sol. Rehaussée d'un oreiller sombre, elle était parfaite pour que je pose mes genoux dessus.

J'avais les yeux fermés. Ce jour-là, je portais une magnifique robe d'un violet proche du noir. Sur chaque extrémité étaient brodées des arabesques en fil d'argent. Toujours à col carré, et agrémentée de dentelle noire, les manches de la robe se trouvaient plutôt courtes et un peu bouffantes. Mes longs cheveux blancs pendaient de chaque côté de mon visage, parfaitement lisses, pour venir mourir au creux de mon dos. Tout était immobile dans l'endroit, et, les mains écartées, je faisais ce pourquoi je m'étais enfermée dans les Ténèbres.

J'étais en contact avec tous les flux d'énergie cosmique. Cela voulait dire que, si à cet instant précis, une mouche volait dans un des mondes que je scannais, je ressentirais le battement de ses ailes. Cette sensation pour le moins singulière était encore une fois un don que m'avait offert la Lumière. Ce que je voulais déceler, par ce prodige? Un indice sur ce qui se passait dans cet autre monde. Pour protéger la Lumière, encore fallait-il savoir si elle était en danger. La méditation était mon seul moyen d'y arriver. Surtout dans ces temps qui me paraissaient plutôt mouvementés.

-Votre Majesté, pardonnez mon impudence...

Je ne l'avais même pas senti arriver ! Riku se déplaçait à présent comme un félin dans mon propre palais et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de le localiser. Il gagnait en puissance...cependant cela ne voulait pas encore dire qu'il était prêt à partir. J'ouvris mes paupières balayées de cils noirs pour libérer mon regard argenté. Oui, il était entré dans la pièce, je le sentais maintenant. Je ne me retournai pas vers lui. D'une voix neutre mais menaçante, je le coupai sèchement :

-Je suis en pleine méditation. C'est une des premières choses que je t'ai appris en venant ici : on ne me dérange pas pendant une séance de médiation...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Votre Excellence, répondit-il sans grande conviction. Mais je réfléchissais et je voulais être sûr d'avoir bien compris le problème qui me retient ici.

Je soupirai largement pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Toujours en fixant le vitrail du dôme qui s'étendait jusque devant moi, je l'encourageai à poursuivre en instaurant un silence pesant. Il le comprit et je sentis son irritation grandissante devant mon manque apparent d'intérêt.

-Si je suis bloqué ici, c'est parce que les Ténèbres en moi sont trop immenses, résuma-t-il sommairement. Ainsi, si vous utilisez votre pouvoir sur moi, je ne le supporterais pas, et je risquerais la mort...

-Pas vraiment la mort, le corrigeai-je avec un pincement de lèvres hautain. Mais c'est à peu près ça.

-Dans ce cas-là, Déesse, il faudrait attendre que je les affronte, déclara-t-il avec gravité.

-Oui. Enfin, il y a différentes façons de combattre des Ténèbres, rectifiai-je de nouveau froidement. Les affronter est une des solutions. C'est tout? Continuai-je avec dédain. Ou tu vas reprendre tes questions impertinentes...?

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il une dernière fois.

Il quitta la pièce et j'entendis la porte se refermer magiquement derrière lui. Quel idiot...venir me déranger en pleine méditation pour ça. Juste pour ça. Ne savait-il pas pourtant déjà pourquoi il était bloqué ici? Et pourquoi était-il venu en avoir confirmation? Je fermai de nouveau les paupières pour repartir dans le Monde lumineux, même si ce n'était que par pensée. Cependant, mon esprit était maintenant trop tourmenté, et je me trouvais en fait bien loin de la Lumière...

D'abord, l'ironie. L'ironie par la conversation que nous venions d'avoir...car je commençais moi-aussi à comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici.

Car Riku était celui qui allait me sauver de la pierre. Oui, il était l'élu des Ténèbres qui allait devoir me secourir...j'en avais à présent la conviction. On m'avait en effet prédit sa venue, il y a très longtemps maintenant, quand je n'étais encore qu'une toute jeune fille sans histoire. Tout cela me paraissait à l'époque et me paraît encore plus aujourd'hui désuet.

Mais pourtant, fut un temps où mon avenir était ma plus grande préoccupation. J'étais allée questionner un oracle qui se trouvait dans le Royaume voisin au mien. Le vieux devin, plutôt que de me conforter, m'avait en fait tout raconté : la Guerre des Keyblade, le Monde plongé dans le chaos, puis séparé, coupé en plusieurs morceaux, et enfin mon enfermement dans les Ténèbres pour sauver l'humanité de l'obscurité...enfin, il m'avait dit que je ne pourrais pas en sortir avant des siècles, mais, qu'un jour, un jeune homme allait arriver pour me libérer de mes chaînes, et me rendre mon humanité que j'allais perdre.

Tout restait flou, car cela s'était passé il y a très, très longtemps. Mais, quand mes yeux s'étaient posés sur Riku, les souvenirs étaient revenus, plus vifs encore qu'au premier jour. Riku allait devenir le jeune homme qui allait me sauver. Même s'il l'ignorait encore, s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

Cependant...la promesse que j'avais fait au Roi Mickey me maintenait sans cesse dans l'ombre...je lui avais promis de ramener le jeune Maître de la Keyblade dans la Lumière. Mais pour ramener Riku à la Lumière, il avait une condition, une terrible condition, qui empêchait tout contact avec le jeune garçon. C'était une condition affreuse que je ne me sens pas encore capable de raconter.

Mais il y avait une autre solution pour combattre les Ténèbres, et c'était la raison même de l'ironie qui avait régné en maître dans cette conversation. Car des sentiments nobles pouvaient chasser les Ténèbres : l'amitié...l'amour. L'affrontement n'était peut-être pas nécessaire dans son cas. Pour revenir à la Lumière, il n'avait pas forcément à prouver ses aptitudes au combat. Oui, l'amour pourrait largement suffire. Et cette ironie, bizarrement, m'amusait.

Mais sa voix...sa voix avait été différente. Il avait déclaré d'une drôle de façon « il faudrait attendre que je les affronte ». Oui, il l'avait dit comme si c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il était bloqué, comme si je n'attendais que lui pour le renvoyer, alors qu'en réalité, j'avais aussi mon rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, et c'était moi qui l'empêchais véritablement d'évoluer. De plus, Riku n'était encore qu'un adolescent...et un adolescent pouvait faire toute sorte de bêtises, poussé par un stupide courage.

Oh non...j'ouvris brutalement les yeux en me relevant de mon oreiller. Quel idiot ! Riku...il était parti à l'extérieur ! C'était fort probable. Lorsque j'entrai en méditation, mes pouvoirs autour du château faiblissaient, et il avait forcément dû le sentir. Et puis, à force de traîner dans mon palais, il avait dû découvrir des sorties secrètes, comme celle qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols...et si par malheur le jeune Maître de la Keyblade s'aventurait dehors...

...il allait attirer tous les Sans-coeurs des alentours ! Il allait se faire attaquer de partout à la fois ! L'idée me pétrifia sur place quelques instants. Il allait se faire attaquer par les plus dangereux Sans-coeurs que les Ténèbres portaient...car un Maître de la Keyblade, c'est à dire un défenseur de la Lumière, cela attirait les haines, et les convoitises...et malheureusement, si tel était le cas, Riku...Riku ne s'en sortirait pas.

J'aurais cru que cette pensée n'allait pas m'atteindre. Qu'elle me laisserait de marbre. Et j'avais cru que Riku ne représentait rien pour moi. J'avais cru que ce n'était qu'un insecte sur mon repas, quelque chose de méprisable et que j'ignorais, simplement pour mieux me porter.

Eh bien, j'avais eu tort. Lorsque je déboulais dans le couloir, échevelée, le coeur battant incroyablement vite, je compris. Cette chaleur dans mon ventre, ce stress qui m'entravait l'estomac, qui serrait ma gorge plus efficacement qu'une lanière de cuir, qui parcourait mon dos et qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement...je compris que c'était une grande affection. J'affectionnai Riku. Je l'affectionnai comme personne depuis des siècles...

Pourquoi je courrais comme ça? Pourquoi je pris le raccourci que j'avais pourtant prévu en cas d'extrême urgence? Est-ce que la protection de Riku était une urgence pour moi? Il me semblait bien : cette pensée me troubla énormément. Est-ce que la magie invisible avait déjà commencé à sévir entre nous deux? Il fallait le croire : et je sentis au plus profond de moi que je devais sauver Riku, et le défendre jusque la mort, parce que je ne supporterais pas de ne plus le savoir de ce monde.

Il n'y avait pas la place pour l'émotion, pour la quelconque émotion. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et j'accélérai ma course, déchirant la couche supérieure de ma robe afin de me retrouver dans une fine robe noire, toujours longue, mais beaucoup moins encombrante. Oui, pas de place pour le sentimentalisme, car Riku avait besoin de moi. Le stress ne désemplit pas pour autant, mais j'appris à le canaliser, pour en retirer une force, une puissance, qui n'avait aucune limite. En deux secondes, j'avais retrouvé un réflexe purement humain qui m'avait été inconnu quelques instants plus tôt.

Transformer la peur en courage. Et ne pas trembler devant le destin.

Car Riku et moi étions fait pour nous rencontrer. Je venais d'apprendre que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, encore moins en ignorant l'adolescent. Et si cesser de l'ignorer voulait dire qu'il ne prendrait plus des risques aussi stupides, alors j'allais me jeter dans ses bras.

Si seulement il était encore en vie...

J'ouvris d'un mouvement de main vif et violent les portes de mon palais. Elles claquèrent contre les briques dans un grand fracas que j'ignorai royalement. Je courus jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne les grilles qui délimitaient mon havre de paix. Elles s'ouvrirent à leur tour dans un bruit de grincement épouvantable. D'un geste d'où transpirait mon inquiétude, mon angoisse, et ma rage mêlées, je retirai mes chaussures à talon qui s'étaient enlisées dans de la boue. Sans patienter d'avantage, je criai :

-Riku !

Il était là, tout près, je le sentais. Mais où? Je répétai :

-RIKU !

J'entendis un faible gémissement. Là-bas ! Derrière les rochers ! Je courus de nouveau, m'élançant dans le froid qui me mordit misérablement la peau. Dans un saut si haut qu'il sembla se prolonger dans le temps, se ralentir, je sautai au-dessus du monticule avec une dextérité incomparable. Je retombai comme un chat sur la terre noire et me redressai, menaçante.

Le tableau que je vis m'arracha un frisson.

Riku était allongé sur le sol, et venait apparemment de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Une masse de Sans-coeurs se pressait autour de lui, à tel point que tout ce que je distinguai dans un premier temps, c'était son arme qui dépassait légèrement d'un côté. Je perçus des créatures plutôt coriaces, pourvues de dents acérées, mais je fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun Sans-coeur géant à l'horizon. C'était un véritable petit miracle en soi et je soupirai.

Bon, j'avais assez observé maintenant. Je tendis la main en avant, faisant appel à l'incroyable pouvoir que m'avait offert la Lumière. Une intense bourrasque secoua mes cheveux blancs qui voletèrent autour de mon visage angélique. Je sentis quelque chose en moi changer – peut-être étais-je plus grande encore, plus forte – et un bouclier surpuissant entoura le corps de mon désormais ami. Les Sans-coeurs furent propulsés aux alentours dans une détonation impressionnante. Ils allaient forcément revenir, mais j'avais assez de temps pour secourir Riku avant.

-Riku !

Tout en prononçant son nom, je me jetai à genoux à côté de lui. L'adolescent reprit connaissance : il releva vers moi deux prunelles vert bleuté qui semblaient complètement perdues. Il se redressa un peu et murmura :

-Votre Altesse? C'est vous? Mais...que faites-vous là?

-Espèce d'idiot !

De colère, je lui frappai l'arrière du crâne, et il ne protesta pas. Dans l'élan, sa tête se baissa vers le sol, et il ne la releva pas. Il fixa la terre noire, les sourcils froncés, ne voulant rien dire, contenant sa colère. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre la parole, je continuai, furieuse :

-Quelle idée de mettre ton nez dehors ! Je t'avais bien prévenu, et je croyais avoir été claire : ce n'est pas un jeu, Riku ! Et c'est dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à ton Roi, si tu étais mort?

-Le Roi Mickey comprendrait, j'en suis sûr, murmura-t-il sans toujours me regarder dans les yeux.

-Il comprendrait quoi? Répétai-je, ma fureur grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Que tu veuilles te suicider volontairement? J'en doute fort, mon cher : et si je t'ai pris sous mon aile, ce n'est sûrement pas pour que tu te lances dans de telles actions dénuées de tout sens logique...

-Oh, je vous en prie, Majesté, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Là, enfin, il releva le regard vers moi. De nouveau, j'eus l'impression que je parlais à un homme de mon âge plutôt qu'à un adolescent, et sa force me fit taire avec autorité. Il me dévisagea quelques instants, observant mes yeux qui étaient pour la première fois mus par une réelle émotion, et il enchaîna, la voix éteinte :

-J'abandonne. Car même si je pouvais continuer...vous avez vu où nous sommes? Je n'ai aucune chance. Alors autant mourir. Parce qu'il n'y a que la route de la Lumière, ou la route des Ténèbres. Et mon coeur, continua-t-il sans ferveur, est incapable de prendre une décision. Il balance sans cesse d'un côté et de l'autre, et ça, je sais que ça me conduira à ma perte...

-Tu as tort, Riku, le contredis-je plus calmement en me penchant vers lui, et il me détailla avec surprise. Il existe une dernière route, une route qui se situe entre les deux que tu viens de citer.

-Oh oui, je l'avais oubliée, murmura-t-il avec résignation. C'est la route vers le Crépuscule. Celle qui mène à la destruction et au désespoir. Je ne pense pas que je vais l'emprunter, rajouta-t-il avec une moue ironique.

-Encore une fois, tu te trompes, fis-je lentement.

A mon grand étonnement, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, peut-être aussi franc que celui d'un réel être humain.

-C'est la route vers l'Aube.

Je me relevai et le détaillais de toute ma puissance. Comprenait-il enfin? Je continuai, plus fort, et plus brusquement :

-Alors maintenant, tu as ce chemin devant toi, Riku. Bien sûr, combattre tes Ténèbres ne sera pas facile, mais maintenant, tu n'es plus seul. Je vais t'aider à les affronter, à les maîtriser, à les dompter. Et tu pourras compter sur moi.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de faire ça, Déesse, rajouta-t-il.

Il avait encore au travers de la gorge la façon grotesque et froide avec laquelle je l'avais ignoré. Il pensait encore que le regard que je portais sur lui était glacial. Et je le sentis se liquéfier sur place, et brutalement, je crus ravoir en face de moi un enfant de cinq ans. Cela eut le don de m'énerver prodigieusement. Je me reculai un peu et le surplombais comme une reine devant son laquais. Je m'écriai :

-Alors c'est ça, Riku? Tu abandonnes? Tu te morfonds? Très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une loque, crachai-je avec dégoût. Veux-tu que je te dise? Quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, la toute première fois, je pensais que...

Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge. D'accord, j'avais compris le message : j'avais avancé d'un grand pas mais je n'étais pas encore capable de regarder mon reflet en face. Je repris donc, ma colère redoublant d'intensité :

-...je pensais que, et ce malgré tes Ténèbres, j'avais enfin en face de moi un réel Maître de la Keyblade, comme ceux dont on me contait les histoires dans mon enfance ou dans mes livres. Et je ne me suis jamais trompée sur une personne jusqu'ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant? Rajoutai-je en fulminant. Rester ici et mourir en lâche, en me donnant raison? Ou te relever et me prouver que je me trompe?

Des Sans-coeurs rappliquèrent. Nous n'avions que quelques minutes devant nous. Il releva le visage vers moi. Dans ses yeux une nouvelle lueur se mit à briller, plus forte, plus puissante que la précédente. Il allait combattre. Mon coeur se remit à battre avec plus de conviction encore. Il allait combattre! Et ce que je ressentais, en cet instant précis...c'était de la joie. Je lui tendis la main qu'il attrapa sans hésitation. Je le redressais sur ses pieds et nos mains restèrent scellées quelques instants, comme pour conclure un pacte silencieux. Ce n'était plus une reine devant son laquais. C'étaient deux amis surpuissants qui allaient s'entraider avec bonne humeur. Mais, contre toute attente, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise.

-Votre Altesse...vos cheveux...ils...

Perplexe, je pris dans mes mains une de mes mèches de cheveux qui tombait devant mon visage. Et il avait raison. Ils étaient à présent d'une intense couleur marron, aux reflets presque dorés. Je regardais quelques instants le miracle. Des cheveux marrons...de la couleur...de la vie en moi, de la vie dans mon corps...lorsque je baissai de nouveau le regard vers Riku, qui était presque à ma hauteur, je vis clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était mieux ainsi.

Mais même s'il l'ignorait, il venait en réalité de me rendre une partie de moi-même.

-Alors, assez crié, Riku, souris-je de mon mieux. Te sens-tu capable de battre quelques Sans-coeurs avant que nous retournions au palais?

Un sourire carnassier éclaira alors son visage, le sublimant comme jamais. Il tendit la main au-dessus de son épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de tenir sa Keyblade, et son arme apparut dans un tintement sonore.

-Et comment ! S'écria-t-il, se réjouissant véritablement. En avant, Déesse !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rire

**C'est la route vers l'Aube**

**Chapitre 4 : Rire.**

Et le temps continua inlassablement de s'accélérer, et il s'écoulait lentement, paisiblement, en secondes, en minutes, en jours, puis en semaines, comme si tout cette histoire n'était pas plus importante pour lui qu'un simple râle dans le brouhaha compact d'une bataille. Dans les moments de plus en plus rares où j'entrais en Méditation, pour retrouver un peu contact avec le Monde de la Lumière, j'avais l'impression qu'un seul jour s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Riku dans ma vie.

Mais la réalité, enfin, ma réalité, était en fait toute autre.

Ce jour-là, je me trouvais sur un balcon, qui était tout en marbre blanc et en verre. Ce dernier se trouvait au cinquième étage de mon palais, ce qui était relativement bas comparé à la hauteur totale de l'édifice. Il y avait une légère brise glaciale qui secouait mes cheveux marrons par intermittence. Mes yeux argentés scrutaient l'horizon avec inquiétude. Jouissant d'une jeunesse éternelle, mon apparence était restée identique, et mes mains blanches reposaient calmement sur mes genoux. J'étais assise sur un fauteuil bleu marine, et ma robe sombre, dans une matière indescriptible, mettait en valeur ma beauté et mon apparente fragilité.

Je réfléchissais. Je réfléchissais et cela, depuis quelques temps, m'apportait beaucoup de soucis. Mon rapprochement de Riku en était pour beaucoup. Cela faisait maintenant pas mal de semaines que j'avais aperçu la fin tragique de cette histoire, et cela ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Quand j'y pensais, cela me paralysait, et je finissais par fermer les yeux, pour essayer d'oublier. Mais là, précisément, assise face au vent, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans un long monologue intérieur. Je voulais juste connaître le calme, même éphémère, d'une nuit sans étoile.

Je l'entendis dans mon dos. J'entendis le bruit de ses bottes sur la pierre et son souffle calme et reposant derrière moi. Riku s'avança et je percevais son aura si rassurante. Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je restai bien droite, le regard perdu à l'horizon, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de la mer d'encre qui s'épanouissait au loin. Lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ces moments d'errance – il était encore jeune, et jouissait d'une certaine innocence – mais il savait toujours les respecter.

-Votre Altesse? Demanda-t-il de sa voix devenue grave et profonde. A quoi pensez-vous?

Le désir de tout lui révéler me vint. Tout, l'oracle et ses prédictions, les épreuves qu'il m'avait fait passer et qu'il me ferait encore passer, ainsi que la fin sans doute fatale de cette histoire. Mais je n'en eus pas le courage. Sans toujours bouger, sans même respirer, je répondis d'une voix neutre :

-Je pensais à mon passé.

Mensonge. Tout cela n'était que mensonge pour lui cacher la vérité. Parce que je ne voulais pas la lui révéler, c'était trop dur, et je n'allais pas supporter de voir son regard changer sur moi. Alors, il s'avança jusqu'au bord du balcon, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la balustrade, et je tournai le regard vers lui.

Il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Ses cheveux n'avaient cessé de pousser et tombaient de manière élégante et désinvolte devant ses fantastiques yeux vert bleu qui brillaient presque dans l'obscurité. Il avait gagné en force et en endurance, et cela se voyait dans sa carrure qui s'était élargie. Il me dépassait à présent largement. Ses goûts vestimentaires, aussi, avaient changés, pour adopter une forme plus mâture et plus belle encore. Seules, ses joues rondes trahissaient encore un peu son âge. Mais sa mâchoire se durcissait de jours en jours et, très bientôt, je savais que j'aurais en face de moi un homme digne d'être aimé.

-Vous ne me parlez jamais de votre passé, remarqua-t-il en tournant vers moi son visage encore un peu juvénile.

Un faible sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je le détaillais, un peu attendrie par la naïveté qui brillait encore au fond de ses prunelles.

-C'est parce que je ne m'en souviens pas moi-même.

-Vous souvenez-vous de votre famille? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Non.

-De votre ville natale? Rajouta-t-il sans perdre espoir.

-Non plus, répondis-je avec un air d'excuse.

-De vos amis?

-Non, continuai-je, me prêtant à son jeu d'enfant.

-Et de vos amours? Conclut-il, quelque chose d'étincelant dans son regard.

J'ouvris la bouche pour donner la même réponse, mais ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Je voulais vraiment répondre « non », mais je ne pus pas. Les mots restèrent désespérément bloqués dans ma gorge et j'eus l'air d'une parfaite idiote. En même temps, je vis la lumière dans le regard de Riku changer et il détourna son regard vers l'horizon, tout comme moi, laissant son esprit divaguer dans la brise. Lui ressentait de la déception, je le sentis immédiatement. Moi, je baissai les yeux vers le sol.

Etait-ce vraiment de la honte que je ressentais au fond de moi?

Car je me rappelais sans cesse de ce garçon, celui de ma toute première vision. Aim. Dans ma vie de jeune femme insouciante, je savais qu'il avait énormément compté pour moi. Peut-être même avais-je envisagé de me marier à lui. Je ne me souvenais plus trop. Ce n'était pas non-plus comme si j'étais capable de ressentir de la nostalgie, ou de l'amour, des sentiments beaucoup trop complexes. Mais souvent, au plein coeur de la nuit, son visage me revenait comme un souffle humide couvrant une vitre glaciale de buée. Et comme la buée, il se dissipait petit à petit, pour que j'oublie ses traits jusqu'au prochain soupir.

Je relevai les yeux vers Riku. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ressentir des brides d'émotions. Et souvent, j'essayai de discerner leur origine, pour les contrôler plus facilement. Les sentiments pouvaient être si difficiles à canaliser...et alors, ils pouvaient devenir si dangereux...pensive, je détaillai la silhouette de Riku, devenue si robuste, et la grâce naturelle avec laquelle il reposait contre le balcon. Son corps se découpait à peine de l'ombre et, je devais bien me l'avouer, il était très beau. Alors, cette honte, c'était parce que j'avais aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant lui? Cependant quel âge avait-il, aujourd'hui? Dix-huit ans...?

Dix-huit ans...encore si jeune, mais je commençais à voir. Car je n'étais pas aveugle. Les regards qu'il me lançait, les frôlements qui s'opéraient parfois contre mon grès, le jeu des sourires...il tombait peut-être amoureux de moi. Mais ça m'était toujours égal. Et mon coeur était encore froid. Et même s'il agissait comme un soleil sur de la glace, il avait encore du travail avant de me toucher en profondeur, avant de toucher véritablement mon coeur.

Il se redressa un peu, observant toujours l'horizon. La pâleur de la lune renforçait l'argenté de ses cheveux, et sa tenue sombre lui donnait l'allure d'un démon ou d'un fantôme parfaitement dans son élément. Ce style si proche des Ténèbres ne faisait que le rendre plus attirant encore, ou en tout cas, plus intéressant. Il se redressa donc, complètement cette fois-ci, et me jeta un regard en coin. Lorsqu'il remarqua que je le détaillais moi-aussi, il se retourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil.

-Que se passe-t-il, Majesté? Vous semblez préoccupée.

Sa franchise naïve me toucha. Je levai un peu le menton, pensive.

-Je le suis, murmurai-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Riku s'adossa à la balustrade, face à moi. Il espérait que j'allais lui expliquer mes pensées les plus secrètes. Mais, devant mon silence, il se résigna. Car il savait que je restais sans cesse secrète, et mes secrets me rendaient, à ses yeux, inaccessible. Inaccessible et étrangement fascinante. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que cette attitude, qui était en fait propre à mon caractère, ne l'énervait plus, et même, l'amusait. Toujours sincère, il me lança un sourire doux, avant de s'exclamer :

-Vous savez ce que nous faisions, mon ami Sora et moi, lorsque nous étions préoccupés?

Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, je fus intéressée par ce qu'il me disait. Pourtant, j'avais souvent rejeté ses souvenirs et son passé, les trouvant inutile dans une conversation. Mais je commençais moi-aussi à changer, et ses paroles attisaient une curiosité que j'avais cru morte en moi. Il enchaîna, remarquant ce changement pourtant imperceptible :

-Nous allions nous allonger sur la plage, et nous nous détendions.

-Une plage? Répétai-je, pas sûre de comprendre. Charmant, souris-je à mon tour poliment, pour lui montrer que j'avais apprécié son ton doux et calme. Mais je doute que nous puissions nous en procurer une, aussi puissants soient mes pouvoirs...

-Qui vous parle de la faire apparaître grâce à vos pouvoirs? S'exclama-t-il en riant. N'est-ce pas une mer, là-bas?

Il pointa du doigt l'horizon, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je redressai mon visage vers la mer noire qui ondulait au loin. Un sourire, avec une nuance moqueuse, se dessina sur mon visage. Je jetai un regard amusé vers Riku qui me rendit mon sourire malicieux.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée, remarquai-je avec un peu d'ironie dans la voix.

-Je crois qu'au contraire, c'est la meilleure proposition que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, rit-il.

Je l'invitai à argumenter d'un regard, et il enchaîna, prenant une assurance mûre et mâture :

-Nous restons sans cesse enfermés dans ce palais. Et certes, j'apprécie votre compagnie, et cet isolement me pèse beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques années...mais ne pensez-vous pas que sortir pourrait nous détendre un peu? Je veux dire...rester toujours entre les mêmes murs, et surtout, si longtemps...cela peut rendre fou !

Je penchai un peu la tête sur le côté. Lorsqu'il vit que je réfléchissais sérieusement à sa proposition, un sourire véritablement sincère éclaira son visage, et ses yeux légèrement en amande s'illuminèrent.

-Nous pourrons combattre les Sans-coeurs trop insistants. Mais de toute manière, j'ai lu dans un livre de votre bibliothèque qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas souvent de la rive, car ils ont peur de la lumière de la lune qui se reflète dans l'eau...

-C'est vrai, admis-je.

-Et je parie que vous n'êtes même jamais allée sur le bord de mer.

-Encore une fois, tu as raison, avouai-je avec franchise.

-Et bien se serait l'occasion, non? Renchérit-il.

Il me dévisageait avec une innocence qui me déboussola, et qui m'ôta toute confiance, toute volonté. Il était tellement désarmant dans sa voix et dans ses gestes que je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Mais je me rendis compte de quelque chose : je n'étais pas d'accord parce qu'il m'avait acculée, ou parce qu'il me forçait, par un contact venimeux, à accepter. Non, il m'avait sincèrement convaincue, et je penchai un peu plus la tête sur le côté.

-C'est d'accord.

Il laissa éclater sa joie dans un immense sourire. Il me tendit son bras que j'attrapai avec élégance. Il me soutint lorsque je me relevai et, d'un pas lent, nous regagnâmes le couloir.

Ce qui était positif, dans les Ténèbres, c'était que nous n'étions jamais pressés par le temps. En effet, ce dernier passait parfois très lentement, ou parfois à une vitesse fulgurante. Rien à voir au temps si bien mesuré et calculé du monde de la Lumière. Nous descendîmes les escaliers principaux dans une démarche assurée et sûre d'elle. Lui se tenait bien droit, dans une position fière. De quoi était-il fier exactement? Nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant et il me renseigna seul sur la réponse. Fier que ce soit moi et pas une autre fille qui lui tienne le bras...

La distance qui nous séparait de la plage n'était pas très importante. Tout comme le temps, les unités de longueur étaient relatives dans les Ténèbres. Une distance très petite était parfois faite en quelques heures, et a contrario, des kilomètres entiers étaient parcourus par un seul enjambement. Donc nous marchâmes côtes à côtes, et, lorsque nous passâmes les grilles de mon palais, je resserrai mon bras autour du sien.

-Vous auriez dû prendre quelque chose pour vous couvrir, fit-il avec reproche. Il fait froid et les manches de votre robe me paraissent bien courtes...

-Ce n'est pas un problème de température, répondis-je avec neutralité. Ce sont les Ténèbres. A chaque fois que je sors de mon palais, j'ai toujours besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation...

-Pas toujours, s'amusa-t-il, et je lui jetai un regard interrogatif. Il y a cette fois-là, où vous êtes venue me sauver d'entre les Sans-coeurs...c'était là-bas, derrière ces rochers, je crois.

Il pointa vaguement du doigt un endroit de terre battue.

-Oui, c'était bien là-bas, murmurai-je en repensant au jour où j'avais ressenti une émotion particulièrement puissante, la colère.

Nous continuâmes de marcher dans un silence complice. Plusieurs fois, je sentis des Sans-coeurs se rapprocher dangereusement, et je dus user d'un de mes boucliers pour contrer leur venue. Ils s'acharnaient alors à sa surface, déboussolés par ce mur invisible qui les empêchait de faire un vrai festin. Fatigués, ils repartirent à chaque fois, à la recherche d'une autre victime à laquelle arracher le coeur.

Le décor était particulièrement sinistre, mais malgré tout, je ne ressentais pas de peur. Si tout autour de nous n'avait pas été si noir, on aurait presque pu penser à une simple ballade entre deux amis. Malheureusement, et comme l'avait souligné Riku, il faisait particulièrement froid ; il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel et des créatures, tout sorte de créatures, pouvaient surgir de chaque coin d'ombre. Pourtant, le jeune homme et moi-même avions un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, tandis que, de notre pas toujours lent et reposé, nous nous rendions sur la rive des Ténèbres.

Et la mer apparut enfin, au détour d'un rocher. Riku sauta d'un pas vif de l'autre côté d'un bloc de pierre noire et glissante et, gracieux, il me proposa sa main. Je l'attrapai avec un sourire et il m'aida à l'enjamber à mon tour. Lorsque ce fut fait, nous nous redressâmes tous les deux vers les flots qui ondoyaient sous une lune blafarde parfaitement ronde.

Il eut un long silence de notre part alors que nous restions immobiles, à contempler les flots. J'ignorais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser exactement à cet instant. Parce que, moi, j'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs, quelque part où personne ne pouvait venir me chercher.

Je voyais la mer, je voyais le sable doré sous mes genoux, je voyais le ciel d'un bleu turquoise époustouflant qui s'étendait là où se posait mon regard. Et je voyais son visage, le visage de ce Aim, penché au-dessus de moi, un simple adolescent, les joues rosies par la gêne. Il me tendit quelque chose, une ballerine je crois, que j'attrapai sans vraiment regarder, tant j'étais absorbée par ses prunelles noisettes. Je murmurai peut-être un vague « Merci », mais lui non plus ne m'écouta pas : il attrapa une de mes mèches ébène, bouclée, qu'il enroula autour de son doigt, pensif. Moi, je le dévisageai, paralysée par notre soudaine proximité, et en profitant pour détailler son visage qui m'apparut comme parfait.

Je détaillai les flots sans aucune expression dominante. Avec une neutralité qui m'avait accompagnée pendant des siècles. Pourquoi ressentir de la tristesse? Ou de la joie? A l'apparition de ce souvenir : ça m'était complètement égal. Tant d'années me séparaient de cette époque, qu'aujourd'hui ça n'avait plus aucune importance, par rapport à la réalité...à ma réalité.

Riku s'avança sur la terre noire. Il respira à pleins poumons l'air iodé, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il respirait vraiment. Il s'étira, s'offrant ainsi à la brise salée, avec bonheur et délectation. Me prenant à son jeu de la bonne humeur, je m'avançai à côté de lui, légèrement souriante.

-Que fais-tu avec ton ami, une fois que vous arrivez à la plage?

-Eh bien...répondit-il en se tournant vers moi, complice. Nous nous asseyons sur le sable.

Nous nous exécutâmes dans un même geste. Il était beaucoup plus souriant qu'à la normale ; je le remarquai avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie. Surprise, j'entrepris d'étudier ce sentiment étrange et nouveau. Etait-ce parce qu'il était plus heureux en pensant à son monde d'origine qu'avec moi...?

Il s'allongea su son flanc droit, reposant sur son coude, légèrement de côté pour rester face à moi. J'étais assise, le dos bien droit, les mains jointes sur les genoux. Difficile de se détendre physiquement quand on ne fait qu'être assise toute la journée.

-J'aime cet endroit, commenta-t-il au bout d'un petit instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je l'appelle « la fin du chemin », murmurai-je. Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre de l'autre côté de cette mer infinie. Ce n'est qu'un amas de Ténèbres, qui se superposent les unes aux autres, nous offrant ce spectacle sinistrement magnifique, expliquai-je avec une voix empreinte d'une certaine gravité. Si tu aimes, alors c'est que tu es peut-être finalement fait pour les Ténèbres, Riku, continuai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il rit à ma remarque. Pris au dépourvu, il tenta d'expliquer :

-J'aime cet endroit, parce qu'il me rappelle mon Île natale. Et on faisait souvent ça avec Sora...s'asseoir...parler.

-Sora...c'est ton ami, l'Elu de la Keyblade, celui qui a fermé la Porte du côté de la Lumière, c'est ça?

Il affirma d'un mouvement de tête. Il enchaîna, pensif, puis fixant la terre noire sous lui :

-J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre comme lui. En ne me fiant qu'à mon coeur...parce que le sien semblait dénué de toute obscurité. Il ne doutait jamais de lui. Tandis que moi...et mes Ténèbres qui ne cessent de croître...pour l'instant, la Lumière garde le dessus. Mais je sais qu'il y a un jour où ils devront se confronter. Pourtant, je fais tout pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais...

-Tu as tort, Riku.

Je baissai les yeux vers lui, et lui, toujours allongé à ma gauche, les leva vers moi. Toujours un vague sourire sur les lèvres, je murmurai :

-Affronter les Ténèbres, c'est faire preuve de folie. Mais affronter ses propres Ténèbres...est une preuve de courage. Bien sûr, tu risquerais de tout perdre...car même si tu gardes ton coeur intact, ce qui serait un véritable miracle, tu perdras sûrement ton apparence...mais au moins, tu vivras en paix. Parce que tu ne peux pas te torturer indéfiniment...tu le sais très bien.

Contre toute attente, il poussa un doux rire en reportant son regard sur la mer. Décidément, il était devenu bien plus adulte que je ne l'avais escompté.

-Je sais que vous avez raison, avoua-t-il avec une moue capricieuse. Mais j'ai encore trop peur de me frotter à mes Ténèbres...tant que je peux vivre ainsi, en toute innocence, je le ferai. J'attendrai le moment où j'aurais vraiment besoin du pouvoir des Ténèbres...

Ce n'était pas la tactique la plus judicieuse, mais d'un côté, je n'étais pas vraiment concernée. C'était son problème, pas le mien, et quoi que je puisse dire, il finirait toujours par trancher seul. Et il était encore si jeune, en fin de compte, qu'il avait raison : autant vivre le plus possible en toute innocence, ce que je n'avais jamais pu faire. Ce que je craignais, par contre, c'était qu'il soit forcé d'agir dans l'urgence. Et quand on était face à un problème aussi délicat que les Ténèbres, mieux valait bien réfléchir à ses actes...généralement, ce n'était pas dans l'urgence qu'on prenait les meilleures décisions. A partir de ce moment-là, ça pouvait très mal finir...

-Est-ce que je peux vous demander de faire quelque chose pour moi? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Perplexe, je reportai mon attention sur lui.

-Quoi donc?

-ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec notre conversation, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Il rit à l'avance de ce qu'il allait dire. Je ne compris pas son comportement mais me détendis un peu, un peu surprise par son comportement.

-ça va vous paraître complètement dénué d'intérêt, renchérit-il.

-Dis toujours, souris-je à mon tour.

-Eh bien, murmura-t-il, je commence à grandir et j'aimerais vraiment que...vous me coupiez les cheveux. Je les ai laisser pousser depuis que je suis arrivé ici, mais c'était il y a un bon bout de temps maintenant, et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir de nouveau retrouver une vision correcte. Ou alors, il va falloir investir dans des pinces, mais je trouve cela un peu trop féminin.

J'éclatai de rire. Un rire si franc et si sincère que lui-même fut étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il m'entendait rire. C'était aussi la première que je m'entendais rire depuis des siècles...quelle sensation étrange. Etrange et délicieuse. Pendant un instant, il fut tellement abasourdi qu'il ne fit rien, mis à part me regarder, mais rapidement il me rejoignit.

-ça alors ! S'exclama-t-il. Si j'avais su que c'était si facile de te faire rire, Léthé, alors je t'aurais parlé de mes cheveux il y a bien plus longtemps !

-Désolée, soupirai-je en essayant de me calmer. C'est que je m'étais attendue à beaucoup de choses...mais ta question m'a semblé si absurde !

Nous échangeâmes un regard. J'avais bien entendu et, bizarrement, je sentis mon coeur battre un peu plus fort. Car ne venait-il de me tutoyer, et de m'appeler, par la même occasion, « Léthé »? Je lus dans ses prunelles comme si elles m'appartenaient : c'était fini, le jeu des « Votre Majesté » ou des « Votre Altesse ». Désormais, nous étions Léthé et Riku. Deux jeunes gens assis face à la mer, riant à gorge déployée. Rire...

-Non, Riku, je ne couperai pas tes cheveux, souris-je de toutes mes dents.

-Ah bon?

Il parut étonné de la réponse.

-Pourquoi ça?

-De mon temps, des hommes auraient tué pour avoir ta tignasse, expliquai-je, et le mot « tignasse » le fit sourire. Avoir les longs cheveux, c'était aussi signe de beauté et de pouvoir. Il n'y avait que les gens de la haute noblesse qui pouvait se le permettre. Et les gens plus pauvres, quant à eux, étaient obligés de se les couper court, pour plus d'aisance dans les travaux des champs.

Comme Aim, voulus-je rajouter, mais je gardai le silence sur ce détail.

-Mais le monde a changé, Léthé, s'exclama-t-il. Et j'aimerais avoir les cheveux plus courts.

-Je te répète que je ne te les couperai pas, Riku, ris-je de nouveau. En plus, ça plaira beaucoup aux autres filles, crois-moi.

-Je me fiche des filles, affirma-t-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste de la main, comme s'il balayait quelque chose d'invisible et d'inutile. Mais il y a autre chose qui compte vraiment.

Il releva le visage vers moi, soudainement grave.

-Est-ce que ça te plairait, à toi, si je les garde longs?

-Oui, murmurai-je.

Nos regards se confondîmes quelques instants, et je me perdis dans les profondeurs de son vert bleuté si envoûtant...

-Alors, je vais les garder longs, affirma-t-il en reportant son regard sur la mer.

Je compris la nuance de ses propos et un vague sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Mais autre chose me préoccupait...

Rire...j'avais ris. Moi, Léthé, la gardienne des Ténèbres, l'éternelle solitaire, j'avais ris. Mes lèvres étaient encore comme bloquées dans un sourire béat. J'avais ri, et ça avait été si surprenant, et si volontaire, et si naturel ! J'en restais encore choquée, mais agréable choquée.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau...mon sourire s'effaça et je plongeais mon regard vers la terre noire.

Quelque chose me pesait de plus en plus sur les épaules. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle l'amour était impensable entre Riku et moi, même si notre relation évoluait dans ce sens. Car...Riku était le jeune homme choisi par le destin pour me libérer. Et cela voulait dire qu'il devait me faire rencontrer des émotions. Il avait déjà réussi : Sourire, crier, et à présent, rire...tout ce qui m'avait été pendant si longtemps inconnu et qui prenait, maintenant, un sens particulier à mes oreilles.

Bientôt, il y aurait l'amour. Oui, j'ignorais quand, mais il y aurait l'amour. Et c'était bien là le problème. Parce que l'oracle avait été clair à ce sujet, et sa voix profonde et déterminée résonnait encore à mes oreilles. Pour me libérer de mes chaînes, il ne suffisait que d'une seule chose, une infime chose dans le grand dessein de l'univers : un baiser. Un simple baiser, un baiser d'amour fort, et puissant, indestructible, qui me sauverait à coup sûr. Jusque là, me libérer pouvait paraître plaisant. Mais, pour me faire revenir à la Lumière, il y aurait une condition pour le jeune homme choisi par le destin.

Mourir. Il devrait mourir pour me ramener à la vie. Un sacrifice après tout légitime : une personne renaît, pour que l'autre meurt...mais c'était contradictoire...car si je venais à tomber amoureuse de Riku...jamais je ne pourrais faire passer ma libération...avant sa propre mort.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Parce que c'était après tout pensable : il fallait imaginer quelques instants que personne ne tombe amoureux de personne. Que j'arrive à contrôler mes sentiments, et que le jeune homme en fasse de même. Il me faudrait ramener Riku sain et sauf à la Lumière, comme je l'avais promis au Roi Mickey. Là encore, il y avait un problème de taille. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas faire revenir Riku dans son monde d'origine.

En fait, pendant le transfert des Ténèbres à la Lumière, la personne concernée...allait perdre tous ses souvenirs liés aux Ténèbres. C'était la contrepartie de mon pouvoir. Oui, j'avais l'immense privilège de faire revenir les gens à la Lumière : mais en échange, ils oubliez tout. Ainsi, mon existence était tenue secrète, et j'étais protégée : ceux qui passaient du temps avec moi oubliaient ma seule présence. Les seuls qui m'aient rencontrée et qui avaient réussi à sortir par leurs propres moyens m'avaient apparemment fait connaître, puisque le Roi Mickey savait mon nom ; mais mon pouvoir n'acceptait aucune demi-mesure. Je ne pouvais pas encore utiliser ce pouvoir sur Riku : il était trop faible, et c'était toute son existence que je risquais d'effacer de sa mémoire...il me fallait juste encore attendre un peu.

Donc soit Riku mourrait, soit il m'oubliait. Il y avait de quoi freiner toutes les tentations, juste pour ne pas perdre tout ce qui compte pour moi...comme il y a mille ans. Si je ne m'attachais pas à Riku, je n'allais pas éprouver de souffrance à le quitter. J'avais aimé mon ancienne vie ; ça avait été pour la perdre ; et je ne voulais pas renouveller l'expérience, pas encore une fois.

Mais je commençais, déjà à ce moment-là, à comprendre qu'une telle attitude n'était possible, à présent, que dans la théorie, et que Riku et moi étions faits pour nous aimer...

-Léthé?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Riku? Demandai-je en baissant la tête vers lui, soudainement douce, avec des accents étonnamment tendres.

Il me dévisagea quelques instants. Pas de trace de surprise, encore moins d'ébahissement. Juste de la gravité et de la douceur sur son visage. Puis il finit par déclarer :

-Tes yeux sont maintenant verts. Un vert émeraude...magnifique...

Je le détaillais avec malice, puis relevai mon regard – à présent émeraude – vers la mer. En guise d'explications, car le pauvre attendait bien des explications, j'eus un rire étouffé qui résonna sur la plage vide. Rire...j'avais oublié qu'un rire pouvait nous libérer nos angoisses. Qu'un simple rire pouvait nous faire oublier tous nos problèmes. Et Riku me suivit doucement, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Et si seulement il savait...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Pleurer

**C'est le route vers l'Aube**

**Chapitre 5 : Pleurer**

Et voilà. Ça devait forcément se dérouler ainsi.

Ça arriva un matin, de manière totalement inopinée, quelques temps plus tard. J'étais tout simplement en train de manger tranquillement dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Et je ne me doutais strictement de rien. J'avais même l'esprit bizarrement au repos, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment plus. Riku rentra alors dans la pièce et me souhaita bonjour. Distraite, je lui rendis sa politesse, tout en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Et là, je compris. Je compris et un noeud brutal serra mon estomac. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que j'avais aperçu un changement. Mais là...j'en avais à présent la certitude.

Car j'avais en face de moi un homme. Et nulle trace d'enfance à présent. Ses joues rondes, ses yeux candides, tout avait disparu et je m'en rendis véritablement compte. C'était un homme, fier, et sûr de lui, qui prit place face à moi. Il attrapa une miche de pain avec désinvolture et dextérité, et, dans la continuité de son geste, prit une assiette.

Il remarqua bien sûr mes yeux éberlués. Il remarqua aussi que je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui, de son visage si adulte, de sa silhouette si svelte, et, en même temps, si robuste. Malicieusement, un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était content que je remarque enfin tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour me plaire. Il me lança un regard équivoque et je me surpris à rougir.

Oui, pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais enfermée dans les Ténèbres, je rougis, je rougis comme une vulgaire petite fille n'ayant aucune expérience de la vie, face à un homme qui la dominait en stature, en charme, et en puissance. Riku, dans une ultime provocation que j'accueillis avec un pincement de lèvres, baissa un peu le menton, pour donner de la profondeur à son visage angélique. Il demanda gravement :

-Est-ce que ça va, Léthé?

J'essayai de reprendre de la contenance, cela l'amusa, apparemment. Il mesurait parfaitement l'impression si charismatique qui se dégageait de lui. Il maîtrisait l'aura si séductrice qui l'entourait. Il était aussi parfaitement au courant de son effet sur moi, et, à son sourire en coin, je savais qu'il s'en amusait. Il s'en amusait ! Mais savait-il que par ce comportement, moi...

...moi, je souffrais terriblement ? Oui...c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment commencé à souffrir...

Parce qu'à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur lui, c'était comme si mon coeur se déchirait. J'en venais à souhaiter, des heures durant, mon état de statue dans lequel je m'étais confortée pendant tout ce temps. Parallèlement, je ressentais une si grande affection pour lui ! Que parfois, j'en venais à penser à de l'amour...même si ça me paraissait totalement ridicule. Non, pour l'instant, et pour que je ne devienne pas totalement folle, je préférai parler de « grande affection ».

Cependant, tous les euphémismes du monde ne pouvaient pas nuancer une vérité inébranlable. Et me voiler la face n'arrangerait vraiment pas l'affaire. Car le fait qu'à chaque fois que je croisai son regard, mon coeur s'accélérait dangereusement, me prouvait bien que l'excuse de la « grande affection » ne marcherait pas très longtemps.

Et Riku ne voyait rien, aveugle à ma douleur. Il aimait en plus particulièrement me faire tourner en bourrique, comme un bourreau qui titille sa victime avant que cette dernière ne monte sur le bucher. Il avait dix-neuf ans maintenant, l'âge où ma croissance s'était arrêtée, et être placé ainsi, sur un pied d'égalité avec moi, lui procurait une assurance que je n'aurais jamais escompté chez lui. Il lançait parfois de grandes offensives audacieuses pour atteindre mon coeur et, ébahie, j'arrivai toujours à le repousser avant qu'il ne fasse la pire erreur de sa vie : m'embrasser...

Ce nouveau Riku me plut énormément. Mais...plus il me plaisait, et plus la déchirure de mon coeur était mise à vif. Chaque sourire agissait sur moi comme du gros sel sur une plaie ensanglantée. Chaque trémolo de voix tendre était comme un coup de poignard dans mon corps.

Car le dilemme était trop difficile à supporter. En comparaison, quand j'avais dû m'enfermer dans les Ténèbres, ça avait été une décision brève, momentanée ; et une fois que ça avait été fait, l'impossibilité de revenir en arrière m'avait aidé à accepter mon sort funeste.

Mais là, c'était différent. C'était différent parce que la douleur qui s'exerçait sur mon être était quotidienne, et s'étendait sur une longue durée. A chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure, je repensais à cet atroce dilemme qui me pourrissait l'existence :

Aimer, et voir l'autre mourir. Renoncer, et voir l'autre partir.

Je me renfermais de plus en plus sur moi-même, tant la douleur était insoutenable. Paradoxalement, j'étais très réceptive à toutes les démarches que Riku prenait pour se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'ouvrir totalement à lui. J'avais peur. Et j'en étais incapable. Car m'ouvrir à lui, en tant qu'être, lui exposer mes sentiments et mes problèmes...cela engendrerait forcément souffrance, mort, et peine.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Non, il ne comprenait vraiment rien, et il prenait mes réticences pour un amour non-partagé. Et cela le perturbait grandement. Je le sentais bien : il me jetait des regards en coin, les sourcils froncés, se posant des questions sur mon comportement pour le moins contradictoire. Oui, je restais, malgré nos sentiments, toujours insaisissable, et cela, bientôt, le poussa à éprouver une sorte de déception, qui pouvait le forcer à faire n'importe quoi.

Je ne savais juste pas à quel point...

J'étais dans la salle du trône. En fait, je ne faisais qu'y passer, et cela faisait longtemps maintenant que je n'avais pas véritablement trôné dans mon château. J'avais l'intention de rejoindre les escaliers principaux pour grimper dans les étages, sans doute à la recherche de Riku, je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même. Ce que j'ignorais, par contre, c'était qu'en réalité le jeune homme était dans cette pièce même. Je ne le sus que lorsqu'il sortit de l'ombre, derrière les larges marches qui montaient vers mon trône. Il se tenait à côté de ce dernier et, apparemment, s'était tenu adossé au mur du fond tout ce temps.

Je me retournai vers lui et lui lançai un sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas. Cela m'étonna, mais deux hypothèses me vinrent à l'esprit : soit il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir son sourire, soit il pensait encore aux Ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Dans ce dernier cas, je ne pouvais rien faire...enfin, si, mais ce n'était pas encore en mon pouvoir. Je m'exclamai :

-Je te cherchais, Riku.

-Je t'attendais aussi, répondit-il simplement.

Sa voix semblait froide. C'était étonnant, car il n'avait que trop rarement utilisé ce ton-là avec moi. Surprise, mais les sourcils froncés, j'enchaînai, mettant de nouveau cette froideur sur le compte des Ténèbres :

-J'avais pensé que nous pourrions retourner à la plage, aujourd'hui. C'est plutôt calme dans le Royaume de la Lumière, je ne pense pas que mon absence momentanée changera l'ordre cosmique des choses.

Il ne répondit pas et recula vers le mur de nouveau. Je ne compris pas. Qu'avait-il? Il piquait ma curiosité. Alors, sûre de moi, je montai les marches qui me séparaient de lui. Lui ne bougea pas. Je compris de moins en moins. Mais maintenant, cela me mettait en colère. Même humaine, je n'avais jamais été très patiente, et pour moi, silence était synonyme de faiblesse. Je dis durement :

-Parle, Riku. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Là, il baissa ses yeux vers moi. Pas de malice, pas d'espièglerie : juste deux prunelles qui n'avaient aucun éclat. Cela me fit un peu peur et l'idée de faire un pas en arrière me prit. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Ce fut à mon tour de faire régner un silence, où je ne fis que le regarder sans sourciller. Je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer mon inquiétude. Mais il la ressentit tout de même. J'entrevis chez lui un soupir silencieux. Puis il murmura :

-Léthé, j'ai décidé de partir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Cette déclaration, distante, froide, tomba dans mon esprit comme la hache d'un bourreau. C'était...une blague? Ses mots n'arrivèrent pas à être compris par ma raison et je le dévisageai stupidement. Je voulus formuler quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais n'y arrivai pas. Il enchaîna alors, ne me quittant pas des yeux :

-J'ai dix-neuf ans. Et très bientôt, j'en aurais vingt...j'aurais passé cinq ans auprès de toi, Léthé, et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mais je ne cesse de penser à Sora et Kairi. Au Roi, aussi. Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment.

-Riku, murmurai-je, choquée par ses paroles. Tu sais très bien que le temps ici s'écoule différemment...et tu pourrais être étonné de constater à quel point il est ralenti dans le Monde de la Lumière. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es ici...

-Léthé, il n'y a pas que ça. Et puis, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, pour moi, cinq ans, ça fait bien cinq ans...puisque apparemment, tu ne peux pas me ramener à la Lumière...je vais devoir me débrouiller par moi-même.

-Tu seras très bientôt prêt, murmurai-je après un long instant de silence. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller risquer ta vie dans les Ténèbres. Si tu attends encore juste un peu, je pourrai te...

-ça fait trop longtemps que tu me répètes ça, marmonna-t-il.

Il me dépassa par la gauche et descendit les marches d'un pas vif. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se mettre en route vers les portes principales. Mais il se stoppa dans son geste et, lentement, se retourna vers moi. Je le dévisageai toujours, presque bouche bée, ne m'étant vraiment pas attendue à...ça.

-Ecoute, je...te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et je sais que sans toi, je serai probablement mort. Je n'oublierai jamais la dette que j'ai envers toi et un jour, je te la rendrai, je te le promets.

Son regard se perdit quelques instants dans le mien. Mais...pourquoi faisait-il ça? J'eus peur de comprendre...j'eus peur de comprendre. Il se retourna alors en murmurant quelque chose, peut-être « Adieu », et avança d'un pas rapide vers les portes du fond, sans même se retourner, sans même un regard pour moi.

Et moi...moi, je m'assis sur mon trône. Ébahie, je posai ma main à l'emplacement de mon coeur. Quelle était cette douleur? Elle n'était pas comparable à celle que je ressentais auparavant...cette douleur-là était puissante, incontrôlable. Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir. Je me sentis blanchir, je me sentis pâlir, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, et je manquai de perdre connaissance. J'avais la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et cette douleur, cette douleur qui déchirait mon être...

Je relevai lentement les yeux vers sa silhouette qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans l'ombre. Tout sembla se ralentir. Il s'en allait ! Il s'en allait ! Riku...je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Il disparaîtrait de mon existence pour toujours. Revenir à mon état de statue léthargique me parut intolérable. Ce n'était plus envisageable. Nous n'avions pas traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble pour qu'il me quitte maintenant ! Ce n'était pas l'heure...ce n'était pas le moment.

S'il partait maintenant...s'il franchissait ces portes...j'étais certaine...de mettre fin à mes jours, juste pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance en moi. La main qui était sur mon coeur se serra progressivement. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans tout lui raconter.

Parce qu'il ne demandait que ça. De la franchise. Juste...de la franchise. Et rien d'autre. Oui, si je pouvais seulement tout lui dire sur moi...

Je n'attendis plus. Mon corps agit soudainement mécaniquement. Je n'avais plus besoin de le commander. Je devais mettre trop de temps à délibérer, et il avait dû se dire que ça allait être trop tard. Je me relevai de mon trône, le laissant là. Je n'en voulais pas s'il n'était pas avec moi pour l'éternité. Je tendis ma main vers sa silhouette qui allait bientôt atteindre la porte pour la franchir, et ne jamais revenir...

-Riku !

Son prénom avait franchi mes lèvres, et un frisson me parcourut. Lui se stoppa. Il avait deux possibilités : m'ignorer et retrouver ses amis, ou se retourner...

-Riku ! Rajoutai-je. Je...je t'en prie, je...je ne...

La pression était trop forte. La peine, trop grande. Et le fait qu'il hésite encore à se retourner m'anéantit complètement. Jetant volontairement toutes mes manières, ma contenance naturelle, les politesses grotesques et les réactions convenables et mesurées, je m'effondrai sur le sol. Je tombai à genoux devant mon trône. Je me sentais si pathétique, si misérable. Mais il suffit que j'imagine une seconde mon existence sans Riku pour les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Lorsque je sentis mon souffle me manquer et les larmes salées couler le long de mes joues, je posai mes mains sur mon visage, et me recroquevillai, désespérée.

Mes sanglots se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Je ne voyais rien, mis à part les Ténèbres créées par mes mains sur mes paupières closes. Rien ne méritait d'être vu à présent. Tout me parut si noir, si invivable, que j'avais l'impression que l'on me condamnait une seconde fois à l'enfermement et à l'exil. J'allais mourir...j'allais mourir sur le champ. Ou alors...ou alors, je bannirai à tout jamais les sentiments de mon existence...une seconde fois.

Parce que c'était trop douloureux. Trop difficile. Lorsque Riku était à mes côtés, une souffrance vicieuse, et régulière, me perçait le coeur. Lorsqu'il prenait la décision de partir, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : mourir. Quelle était la logique? Quel était le sens de tout ceci? Il n'y en avait aucun : et j'eus la sensation atroce d'être perdue, complètement perdue, au beau milieu de sentiments qui me dépassaient, et que je ne pouvais contrôler...

Et c'est alors que je sentis. Oui, quelque chose de chaud et de doux se posa sur les mains glacées qui obscurcissaient ma vue. Cela n'arrêta pas mes larmes. Même si je me rendis compte qu'en réalité, ce qui était posé sur mes mains, c'étaient les mains-mêmes de Riku. Doucement, il les écarta, afin de pouvoir détailler mon visage noyé de chagrin et de tristesse. Moi, j'ouvris les paupières. Riku s'était agenouillé pour arriver à ma hauteur. Son visage était près du mien pour qu'il puisse me voir même dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Pendant un petit instant, le silence ne fut troublé que par mes sanglots incontrôlables. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face, j'avais affreusement honte. Mais mes larmes ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Elles me semblèrent amères, douloureuses, comme si elles me brûlaient la peau. Ma poitrine était secouée de soubresauts que je ne pouvais contrôler. Un vide en moi enflait, enflait...et ce vide était accentué par le silence qu'il maintenait ouvertement, comme un luxe interdit.

Soudain, d'un geste brutal mais d'où débordait une tendresse infinie, il me prit dans ses bras. Nous étions tous les deux à genoux sur le sol : il m'enlaçait en ne disant toujours rien. Aussitôt, je sentis le vide en moi se remplir, presque trop violemment. Et je compris que je préférais souffrir toute ma vie que de le voir me quitter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il doucement, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste...Chuut...je reste, c'est bon, calme-toi...  
Ces simples mots me firent fermer les yeux. Son étreinte, aussi. Il semblait si rassurant que je ne pouvais que le croire : il allait rester. Il restait...cette pensée s'imposa à mon esprit pour faire tarir mes larmes. Même si mes sourcils restaient froncés et mes yeux humides. Et même si je n'allais pas lui avouer tout de notre destin - sa mort probable, ou son effacement de mémoire – j'étais décidée à tout lui dire sur moi, si ça pouvait le faire demeurer à mes côtés.

Alors, je le pris par le col. Perplexe, il me dévisagea avec un certain attendrissement. Je soupirai. Est-ce qu'à présent les rôles étaient inversés? Progressivement, la sauveuse fière et arrogante devenait victime, et le jeune garçon faible et léthargique devenait sauveur. Il le sentit aussi ; oui, même s'il ignorait tout de son rôle, il savait que maintenant quelque chose changeait. Ses prunelles s'adoucirent et il murmura :

-Léthé...tu comprends qu'il y a trop de choses qui m'échappent...

Je ne le lâchai cependant pas. Mon regard se perdit dans le sien. Il n'exigeait rien de moi. Ce n'était pas du chantage, ce n'était pas un ordre. C'était juste une constatation, une déclaration d'ordre de vérité générale. Mais je ne voulais pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'était plus ce que je souhaitais. Cette situation m'oppressait. Il continua :

-Il y a des choses qui m'échappent et, jusque là, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais je grandis et...ça ne me suffit pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne n'y est pour rien.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute...il pouvait prendre les yeux les plus sincères du monde, je savais que c'était faux. Il avait assez changé pour moi : il avait accepté l'enfermement, avec une inconnue, loin de ses amis, de sa mission de Porteur de Keyblade...et moi? Moi, qu'avais-je fait en retour? Je reprenais mon souffle en le détaillant. Si je n'étais même pas capable de lui raconter ma vie sur la Terre, alors que pourrais-je faire d'autre, pour lui...?

-Riku...je...tu veux tout savoir?

Il ne répondit rien. Son regard ne fit que s'approfondir davantage. Mais je pouvais y lire qu'il ne voulait pas que je me livre pour de mauvaises raisons. Il ne voulait pas que je lui raconte tout mon passé, uniquement par peur de le perdre. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Parce que j'avais gardé tout ça en moi...si longtemps...sans pouvoir le partager...que le fait de le raconter, peut-être, aiderait mon coeur à s'alléger.

-Je suis née quand les Mondes étaient encore unis. Quand il n'y avait qu'une seule terre et qu'un seul ciel pour tous les habitants du monde. J'étais la fille unique d'un grand souverain, Maître de la Keyblade et excellent magicien. Ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde et toute mon enfance, j'ai été entourée d'amour et d'affection par tous les habitants de notre contrée paisible. Mon père m'appelait « mon joyau » ou « mon trésor » quand il me prenait sur ses genoux pour m'embrasser le soir.

Brutalement, et alors que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, le visage de mon père, auquel je n'avais pas pensé depuis des lustres, me revint en mémoire : un homme blond, pourvu d'une épaisse barbe, au visage amical et bienveillant, les yeux plissés tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, une couronne d'or déposée sur sa crinière dorée. Je me rendis compte que mes larmes avaient redoublées quand Riku me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais je poursuivis néanmoins :

-Ma vie était idéale. Je passais tout mon temps à courir et à m'amuser avec mon meilleur ami, Aim, le fils d'un riche paysan de la région qui avait mon âge, et qui bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur puisqu'il était dote d'étonnants pouvoirs magiques, comme moi. Même quand j'ai commencé à grandir, on m'a laissé m'exprimer à ma guise, ce qui était très rare. Généralement, les membres de la royauté, surtout les jeunes filles, étaient tenus de respecter des codes, des règles. Ce n'était pas mon cas et c'était cette liberté qui m'avait donné mon caractère, fort, et déterminé.

Riku me murmura des mots d'apaisement pour que mes sanglots se calment. Mais c'était impossible, à présent. Plus je parlais et plus des images me revenaient, des flashs, en grand nombre, que j'avais cru morts ou inutiles pendant tout ce temps. Mon passé, mon ancienne vie, qui s'était déroulée calmement sous le signe du soleil. Une ivresse sans fin, un parfum terriblement enivrant, qui me déchirait à présent le coeur. Je continuai, plus sûre que jamais :

-Mais la grande Guerre a éclaté. Tous les Maîtres de la Keyblade se sont mis à se quereller pour une seule chose, une chose si stupide, si idiote, et si nécessaire : la Lumière. Ils ont voulu la garder pour eux, la posséder. Et ils se sont battus. Mon père a été forcé de rejoindre un parti et a choisi celui des Maîtres qui recherchait la paix – chercher la paix en faisant la guerre, quelle drôle d'idée, rajoutai-je maussadement.

Riku passait sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser. Cela marcha quelques instants où je gardai le silence. En réalité, j'entendais des voix, je voyais des images. Mon père qui m'embrasse sur le front en me chuchotant qu'il m'aimera toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, mais qu'il doit partir pendant un long moment. Ma nourrice qui me serre dans ses bras tandis que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Les portes du palais qui se ferment, la silhouette de mon père qui disparaît. Et les nouvelles, les terrifiantes nouvelles, des milliers de soldats qui étaient morts dans un endroit qu'on ne tarda pas à surnommer la « Nécropole des Keyblades »...

-J'ai été propulsée de « jeune princesse amusante » au stade d'une princesse qui doit prendre ses responsabilités. A treize ans, j'étais devenue l'héritière, et je devais gérer un Royaume. Heureusement...Aim était toujours là, éternel soutien, et tout le monde savait que plus le temps passerait, et plus notre amitié si fusionnelle se transformerait en amour. De même que tout le monde savait très bien que lui et moi, nous serions d'excellents souverains...

Riku resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Ce fut une bonne idée, parce que je commençais à ne plus pouvoir faire la différence entre le présent et le passé. Tout se confondait autour de moi, et mon coeur était comme écartelé. Oui, c'était comme si il était tiraillé de partout à la fois, et cette sensation sembla me tuer. Le visage si calme, si reposant de Aim aussi, qui apparaissait au-dessus de tout ce bric-à-brac, comme pour me narguer, ou me répéter que j'avais gâché une vie si idyllique...

-Mon père fut un survivant. Mais survivant pour voir quoi? Un monde plongé dans le chaos et la désolation. Les terres se séparèrent et des millions de familles furent détruites. Cependant, certains, surtout les enfants, continuèrent à croire en la Lumière. Alors, naturellement, elle revint, et plus forte que jamais. Mais...les Ténèbres aussi étaient puissantes. Et nous devions les enfermer pour de bon. Pour cela, on créa une porte, vers un monde qui était fait pour les Ténèbres...et pour fermer cette porte, il fallait que deux puissants magiciens, au coeur pur, unis par des liens très forts, se mettent de chaque côté pour sceller le battant.

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. J'eus soudainement l'impression que j'avais perdu le pouvoir de la parole. Que plus jamais, je ne pourrais reprendre mon souffle. Je levai vers Riku un regard désespéré et il ne sut que faire, sinon me regarder. S'il avait pris la parole, il savait que mon élan se serait éteint. Mieux valait me laisser retrouver mes esprits.

-...le deux personnes étaient déjà choisies. Aim...et moi. Il refusa bien sûr dans un premier temps, ainsi que mon père.

« Tu es folle ou quoi? » s'écria un Aim furieux dans mes souvenirs, en me prenant les mains. « Monseigneur, raisonnez-la ! ». Le son de sa voix me fit trembler.

-Mon père comprit que rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis...

Je revis mon père poser sa main sur l'épaule de Aim avec un air profondément triste et surtout résigné. Je sentais encore en moi un bouillonnement intempestif qui obscurcissait ma raison. Mais...

-...mais n'était-ce pas le devoir d'une princesse que de se sacrifier pour son peuple, et même, toutes les personnes qui habitaient dans tous les mondes? Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Alors, nous prîmes le chemin de la dite porte. Et je m'y suis enfermée volontairement. Je revois encore les visages de mon père et de Aim qui me regardent, torturés par le chagrin et par les larmes...et nos mains qui doivent se lâcher quand l'ouverture devient trop petite pour passer mes doigts...

Un silence plana quelques instants dans la salle du trône. Nous étions immobiles, à genoux sur le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans prononcer un seul mot. Mais j'enchaînai, bien malgré moi :

-La Lumière a apprécié mon sacrifice. Et puisque j'avais un coeur pur, puisque j'étais une grande magicienne, elle m'offrit une nouvelle vie, peut-être moins amusante ou moins rayonnante que la précédente, mais une vie tout de même. Elle me donna l'éternité, le pouvoir de ne jamais vieillir, et un palais somptueux où passer mon temps. Mais mon palais reste désespérément vide...et cette éternité n'est que Ténèbres. Et j'ai tout quitté : mes rêves d'enfant, mes désirs, mes pensées, mes droits et mes devoirs, mes souvenirs, et Aim...pour une Lumière dont je n'ai jamais profité.

Et c'est alors que je les revis. Tous, les fantômes de mon passé, qui riaient, innocents, sous un magnifique soleil couchant. Mes amies de la noblesse, le chien des écuries, avec lequel je jouais souvent et qui m'affectionnait beaucoup, le pêcheur qui nous prêtait parfois sa barque, les soldats qui me cachaient toujours quand je faisais des bêtises, ma tendre nourrice, potelée, qui me couvrait de baisers dès qu'elle arrivait à m'attraper, sous mes éclats de rire, les deux chats qui venaient me souhaiter bonsoir en grimpant à ma fenêtre, les jeunes apprentis de mon père qui appréciaient ma compagnie pendant leurs études, la vieille femme au bord de la forêt qui partageait toujours ses tartes avec moi, mon père, qui veillait sur moi avec beaucoup de patience, et Aim...et Aim.

Ils étaient tous morts. Depuis des siècles. Et, avec leur mort, j'avais perdu mes raisons de vivre. J'étais devenue une véritable statue à peine capable de bouger. Tout chez moi s'était comme figé, et j'avais été incapable de réagir. C'était mieux ainsi. Revenir à un état comparable à la mort. Pour ne pas souffrir...

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Riku arrive. Il me força à relever le visage vers lui en faisant avec son index une légère pression sous mon menton. Il me dévisagea, moi, mes joues noyées sous mes larmes, ne sachant plus faire la différence entre les spectres qui tournoyaient autour de moi, et ce jeune homme au regard attendri et compatissant. Joie, colère, bonheur, tristesse...où s'arrêterait-il à présent? Car la prochaine étape serait la plus cruelle de toutes. Celle qui scellerait nos destins pour toujours...

Mourir, oublier. Nos regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Oui, mourir, ou oublier...mais pas maintenant.

-Nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé, murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Il agrémenta ses lèvres d'un joli sourire, dans le but de faire taire mes larmes. Puis il attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Bien sûr, ils restaient désespérément lisses, mais à présent, ils étaient d'un noir de jais. Il joua avec quelques instants, et ce fut dans un mouvement de stupeur que je reconnus-là un geste que Aim avait fait, il y a des centaines d'années.

-Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit. Sois sans crainte, Léthé...

Cela eut le don de raviver les larmes qui devinrent silencieuses. Il avait tort. Car n'avais-je pas promis quelque chose au Roi Mickey? Ramener Riku...ma main se tendit vers sa joue. Ramener Riku quand il sera prêt. J'avais donné ma parole.

Mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà. Bientôt la fin de cette petite histoire qui, je l'espère, devient de moins en moins trouble pour vous. Je tenais à remercier mes deux revieweuses qui m'aident beaucoup dans mon travail d'écriture. Mais, maintenant que la fin est proche, je suis prise de doutes.

Est-ce que ce que j'ai pensé comblera vos attentes?

Alors je pense que je déterminerai la fin en fonction de vos avis respectifs ! Je serai ravie de prendre vos considérations en compte...


	7. Chapitre 6 : Aimer

**C'est la route vers l'Aube**

**Chapitre 6 : Aimer**

Pas tout de suite...comme si j'étais en pouvoir de choisir.

Je regardais mon faible reflet dans une vitre. Cela me donna une impression étrange de moi-même. On voyait en transparence le monde des Ténèbres, plus froid, plus noir que jamais, et cette noirceur se confondait avec ma peau dans la fenêtre. Moi, j'avais la mine fermée, et soucieuse, empreinte d'une certaine gravité qui accentuait le sinistre de la situation. Oui, je n'avais aucune prise sur mon avenir : comme si j'avais un quelconque pouvoir sur la suite des événements...

Mes cheveux noirs, mes joues de jeune fille, mes yeux verts pétillants...je redevenais celle que j'étais avant. Ce fut une des affirmations que me lança le reflet dans la vitre. Je redevenais la jeune fille radieuse et gaie de mes souvenirs...grâce à Riku. Grâce à celui que j'aimais. Car plus question de « grande affection » désormais. Je ne me voilais plus la face : j'aimais tout chez ce jeune homme, chaque aspect de son physique, chacune de ses manies, de ses expressions, de ses gestes. Il s'approchait selon moi de la perfection, et je ne me lassai jamais de l'observer, sans même écouter, la plupart du temps, ce qu'il me racontait.

Et il allait quitter ma vie. Je n'avais fait que retarder le moment : mais je n'ignorais pas l'atroce vérité. Il serait enfin assez fort pour que l'effacement de mémoire ait lieu, soit ce soir, soit demain, et ensuite...ensuite, je ne le verrais plus jamais.

Ce serait les larmes. La terrible torture que j'avais entrevue lorsqu'il avait feinté de me quitter deviendrait alors une souffrance quotidienne, pire que toutes celles qui m'avaient déjà entravé l'esprit. Ce serait la mort brutale et totale de toutes mes émotions. De mon entière humanité. La fin de ses cheveux d'un noir profond et de ces yeux vert émeraude...

Mais à présent, j'étais décidée, et je ne voulais plus éclater en sanglot comme j'avais déjà pu le faire. Je ne devais pas choisir : on m'imposait un choix que je n'avais qu'à suivre, les yeux fermés...car il n'appartenait pas aux Ténèbres. Et de plus je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission de Maître de la Keyblade. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire subir ce que j'avais subi moi-même il y a des siècles. Je ne pouvais pas l'arracher à ses deux amis, Kairi, Sora...et je ne pouvais pas ignorer ma promesse faite à ce petit Roi à grandes oreilles qui, décidément, avait dû en savoir beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais mesuré au premier coup d'oeil. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester.

Cependant savoir que, justement, il ne pouvait pas rester, même avec les meilleurs arguments du monde, semblait me détruire de l'intérieur. Cette douce torture, je m'y étais progressivement habituée. Et j'allais devoir vivre avec pendant très, très longtemps...

Ma magnifique robe sombre illustrait donc mon humeur : le deuil. Je me préparais à mourir de désespoir une seconde fois. Et comme lorsque j'avais quitté mon père, et Aim, je ne bronchais pas, je ne pleurais plus. C'était ainsi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, c'était le destin qui s'exprimait et personne n'y pouvait rien...

Je me retournai. Il était là, à ma droite, ne disant rien, me dévisageant seulement. Il m'observait simplement, avec ce regard que j'aimais tant, et, attendrie par sa simple présence, je lui lançai un sourire, qu'il accueillit avec victoire. Il s'approcha lentement sans dire un mot. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que seule la présence de l'autre nous contentait, et que nous communiquions par un simple regard. Puis je me retournai totalement face à lui et tendis mes mains devant moi.

-Donne-moi tes mains, Riku, murmurai-je doucement avec un petit haussement de sourcil amusé.

Il ne réfléchit même pas et posa ses paumes sur les miennes. Alors, je lui ordonnai de fermer les yeux, et il s'exécuta, perplexe, ne comprenant pas vraiment le but de tout ceci mais se prêtant au jeu.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui. L'unique chose qu'il garderait de moi...un cadeau, un présent que je lui faisais par amour. Lentement, je sentis mes pouvoirs entrer dans sa chair, à la recherche de quelque chose : la Lumière. Oui, je cherchai la Lumière en lui, la Lumière la plus pure de son coeur partagé par les Ténèbres.

Mes pouvoirs cherchèrent quelques secondes, fouillant dans son esprit avec force et dextérité. Je n'entendis pas Riku broncher même si la sensation devait être désagréable : je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Parce qu'enfin, je la trouvai, cette fichue Lumière, au plus profond de son être, encrée dans ses racines. Dès que ce fut fait, je lui injectai une puissance phénoménale, comme un cocon protecteur, un bouclier infranchissable. Oui, je protégeais la Lumière des Ténèbres. Ainsi, le jour où il voudrait combattre ses Ténèbres, il n'aura rien à craindre. Il pourra perdre sans s'en soucier : car la Lumière en lui le guidera. S'il embrassait le pouvoir des Ténèbres, il prendrait l'apparence de ce qui l'obsède le plus, mais garderait son coeur intact. Il n'allait jamais y succomber.

C'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Lui m'avait aussi sortie de ma glaciation, je me devais de lui rendre la pareille.

Nous ouvrîmes les paupières. Interpellé, il posa sa main sur son torse, sentant quelque chose en lui changer. Son regard se perdit un petit instant, pour finir par se reposer sur moi, étonné. Il savait bien ce que je venais de faire. Il le sentait en lui. La Lumière. Sa Lumière. Elle était à présent en sécurité et jamais, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne succomberait à ses démons intérieurs. Il eut des accents particulièrement doux en se penchant vers moi.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça...

-Ah non? M'amusai-je en me retournant vers la grande fenêtre en fer noir qui s'étendait devant nous. Parce que tu crois encore que tu vas combattre tes Ténèbres tout seul...?

-Non, répliqua-t-il avec le même ton espiègle.

Il marqua un court temps de pause, m'observant à la dérobée, avant de rajouter :

-Parce que je n'aurais jamais besoin de les affronter...

Là, ce fut à mon tour d'être réellement surprise. Mon air amusé se dissipa et je tournai le visage vers lui, les yeux interrogateurs, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il me dévisagea avec ce regard si brillant, si réconfortant, qui m'avait hanté depuis son arrivée près de moi. Puis ce fut à lui de me prendre les mains et il me força à me tourner vers lui. Enfin, il toussota un peu, avec une pointe de gêne mais surtout beaucoup de bonheur, et s'exclama :

-Léthé...

Il avait prononcé mon nom en me regardant droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, tandis que je me demandais vraiment où il venait en venir. Il reprit sa respiration, resserra ses mains autour des miennes, et poursuivit :

-...j'ai décidé que je voulais rester vivre ici pour toujours.

La nouvelle fut annoncée à toutes les parcelles de mon corps en quelques secondes. Ce qui prima tout d'abord, ce fut une joie profonde et un soulagement sans nom. Mais très ite, cela fit place à l'ironie de la situation...car c'était inimaginable.

-Quoi? M'écriai-je après un petit instant de silence. Mais...et ta vie? Je veux dire, ta vraie vie?

-Allons, rit-il comme si j'avais fait la meilleure blague du monde. C'est ici que je veux demeurer. C'est ici, la vraie vie.

-Mais et Kairi? Et ton meilleur ami, Sora...?

-Ils sont bien assez adultes pour se débrouiller sans moi, affirma-t-il avec assurance. Au pire, s'ils ont un vrai problème, ils n'auront qu'à venir me chercher, le Roi sait où je me trouve...

Son regard brillait de manière incomparable. Et pour moi, cette lumière si pure était insoutenable. Car plus de trace de naïveté puérile, mais plutôt une telle volonté de vivre ! De vivre...avec moi...et, certaine que son rêve chimérique ne pouvait se réaliser, cette proposition me fendit le coeur, comme un ultime coup de poignard du destin. Celui qui écrivait mon destin, quelque part, devait bien s'amuser avec mes sentiments contradictoires...

-Ecoute, Riku...murmurai-je faiblement. C'est...c'est impossible.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Léthé – il ne semblait pas particulièrement en colère, juste excédé par ma réaction – on a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps maintenant, et je ne veux plus attendre d'être avec toi.

Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que je ne sus quoi répondre, et j'arborais juste un visage marqué par la mélancolie, et la surprise. Une telle fouge en effet me surprenait de sa part et c'était comme si il avait annihilé en moi toute volonté. Il me prit par les épaules comme s'il cherchait de me réveiller et il enchaîna, plus triste qu'autre chose :

-Léthé, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Que lui répondre? Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer, mais je tins bon, la tête bien droite, visage livide. Pas question de détourner la conversation. Pas encore. Et j'en avais assez de nier. Pourquoi nier l'évidence même...? Je ne voulais plus fuir. Mes sentiments, mes propres sentiments, ce que je ressentait au plus profond de mon être, ce n'était pas fait pour être renié. Non, je devais en être fière, je devais hurler au monde entier mon existence. Parce que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais, ils étaient là, ils étaient bien là, et ne partiraient pas simplement parce que je décidais de fermer les yeux.

Et je me devais de les lui dire, à lui. Car son regard...son regard me transperçait comme aucun avant lui. Et j'y voyais la crainte, une crainte atroce, tandis que je tardai à répondre. Oui, il devait croire que la réponse était négative, et que, gênée, je n'osais dire un seul mot. Cette réaction, par contre, m'amusa terriblement. Alors, même si mon visage restait toujours grave et mélancolique, je pris sa figure si adulte entre mes deux mains pâles, et murmurai :

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Riku. Mais...il n'y a pas que ça qui rentre en jeu.

Je crus que, comme le Riku faible et maladif des débuts, il allait déglutir avec difficulté avant de détourner les yeux. Cependant ce n'était plus le cas, et l'homme en face de moi m'attrapa les poignets et baissa lentement mes mains, comme si elles essayaient de le corrompre dans un toucher venimeux pour lui faire oublier ce pourquoi il était là.

-Léthé, reprit-il durement, je ne comprends pas. En fait, je n'ai jamais compris, parce que tu n'as jamais voulu m'expliquer. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je vois bien que depuis le début de toute cette histoire, tu me caches quelque chose.

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de se calmer et de retourner quelques instants dans ses appartements, mais il poussa un profond soupir qui me fit taire. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et ma bouche se ferma d'un coup sec tandis qu'il continua :

-Léthé ! Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et je te le déconseille ! Je te connais par coeur, et je sais que si tu as toujours été si réticente à...lier une amitié avec moi, c'est à cause de quelque chose de très grave.

Mes lèvres restèrent scellées. Mon silence me glaça moi-même le sang. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être idiote, parfois...je m'étonnai moi-même. Il reprit alors, cette fois-ci presque suppliant :

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi?

-Bien sûr que non ! Répliquai-je, vexée qu'il penche d'abord pour cette hypothèse.

-Tu m'aimes, déclara-t-il alors en prenant de nouveau mes mains.

-Oui, murmurai-je doucement.

-Et moi, je t'aime, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens.

Il me força de le dévisager, avant de reprendre plus tendrement :

-S'il te plait, Léthé. Dis-moi où il y a un problème.

Brutalement je lâchai ses mains et me reculai. Il ne comprit pas et resta bêtement les mains tendues, les yeux écarquillés, me dévisageant avec une sorte de langueur indescriptible. Je repris mon souffle – car l'effluve de sentiments en moi m'avait coupé la respiration – et marmonnai d'une voix sourde :

-Tu ne comprends...rien...

Je posai ma main sur mes yeux pour rassembler mes esprits. Mais très vite, cela s'imposa à mon esprit : il ne comprenait rien, alors qu'il était l'acteur principal de toute cette histoire...j'eus un vague rire, et cela devait lui paraître très effrayant. Il s'avéra qu'en fait non ; il n'avait pas peur de moi ; il voulait comprendre, et le pauvre me dévisagea, le sourcils froncés, plus fermé que jamais. Il fit planer un silence qui pesa sur mes épaules comme une enclume. Il ne prendrait plus la parole jusqu'à ce que je lui explique tout, maintenant, dans la seconde. Mon rire se calma un peu et je me redressai. Pendant l'ombre d'un instant, je repris alors mon apparence de statue, et je vis une drôle de lueur éclater dans son regard. Et je commençai :

-On m'avait prédit ton arrivée, Riku. Il y a très longtemps maintenant, quand je n'étais encore qu'une pure et innocente jeune fille, et que j'ignorais tout de mon futur. Un oracle m'a tout raconté : mon enfermement dans les Ténèbres, la perte de mes sentiments...et toi.

Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je compris que je ne pouvais pas expliquer tout cette histoire avec autant de détachement. Je n'étais plus l'être froid et pâle des Ténèbres. Brutalement, je me sentis comme entravée, emprisonnée, et cela fit naître une atroce peine en moi. Je passai de manière fulgurante à travers différentes étapes, et cela me détruisait progressivement. Mais je vis dans ses prunelles qu'il me soutenait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi attentif de toute sa vie. Je poursuivis, la voix sourde et gorgée d'émotion :

-On m'avait dit que tu arriverais pour me faire traverser différentes épreuves : sourire, crier, rire, pleurer, et...aimer, pour me rendre mon humanité. Personne ne peut défendre la Lumière pendant une éternité toute entière : ton arrivée était synonyme de mon salut. Mais...pour être libérée de mes chaînes, et commencer sur la terre une toute nouvelle existence, il faut que la tienne se finisse...

Il cligna bêtement des yeux et me dévisagea avec perplexité. Je savais bien que la situation n'était pas évidente à comprendre, pourtant, revenir sur l'atroce réalité me faisait mal. Mais je voyais que le pauvre était aussi perdu que moi. Alors je repris, pour éclairer ses pensées :

-Tu ne comprends pas? Si jamais tu m'embrasses, tu scelleras ainsi un pacte millénaire. Tu mourras sur le champ pour que je renaisse dans le Monde de la Lumière. Une vie commence, et une autre se termine...c'est donnant donnant. Tu saisis la subtilité de la torture...? Parce que comment pourrais-je faire passer ma libération...avant ta vie, Riku? Maintenant que je t'aime...infiniment plus que moi-même.

S'en suivit un court moment de silence où je vis un florilège de sentiments divers et variés inonder ses yeux. Tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait escompté. Maintenant que la vérité était dite, il savait que jamais, lui et moi, nous pourrions avoir une relation normale. Il s'avança vers moi et, doucement, murmura :

-Je peux retourner dans le Monde de la Lumière. Léthé, rien n'est immuable, c'est bien une chose que tu m'as appris, et il en va de même pour la prison dans laquelle on t'a enfermée : je connais un bon nombre de grands magiciens qui pourraient nous aider à...

-Non, Riku. C'est impossible.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en la puissance des mages, commenta-t-il, et tu as tort...

-Non, corrigeai-je. C'est toi qui te trompes. Je connais l'étendue de la puissance des magiciens de la Lumière, même si je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir à bout de ma sinistre prison. Mais il y a un autre problème. Au moment même où je te ramènerai dans la Lumière, toute ta mémoire me concernant...sera...effacée.

-QUOI?

Il rugit cette exclamation avec hargne et fougue. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça et relevai vers lui un regard profondément triste et chamboulé. Il m'ordonna de m'expliquer et je poursuivis, éteinte :

-C'est la condition de mon pouvoir. Je te ramène à la Lumière, mais tu perds la mémoire. Cela permet de garder mon existence secrète, et cela me protège par la même occasion des gens malfaisants qui pourraient vouloir utiliser mon pouvoir à leur manière...c'est pour ça que je devais attendre que tu gagnes en force : si jamais je t'avais fait passer dans le monde de la Lumière avant, tu aurais été si faible que toute ta mémoire entière aurait été effacée...

Pour la première fois, il comprit. Il comprit et je vis se peindre sur son visage une expression étrange : cela pouvait s'apparenter à de la douleur mêlée à de la colère, et de l'impuissance. Son regard se perdit dans le vide un petit moment, pour qu'il saisisse enfin la gravité de la situation. Il savait maintenant tout. Oublier...ou mourir. Je baissai lentement le menton pour que mon regard se perde à son tour sur le sol, anéantie.

-Oublier...ou mourir...dans les deux cas, je te perds, murmurai-je avec une certaine forme de résignation. Mais je préfère que tu restes en vie. Je suis prête à redevenir la statue de marbre que j'ai été avant de t'avoir rencontré : et toi, tu ne souffriras pas, puisque tu ne garderas aucun souvenir de moi...tu dois vivre dans la Lumière, parce que tu viens de la Lumière, et...

-Léthé...

Il avait susurré mon nom en me forçant à le regarder. Lentement, il s'approcha encore plus de moi, et voulut m'attraper la main. Mais je me reculai légèrement. Cela ne le blessa pas – il avait vraiment gagné en maturité – et il enchaîna, la voix douce et réconfortante :

-Je me fiche bien de la Lumière, ou des Ténèbres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

Il réussit finalement à m'attraper le bout des doigts et m'attira doucement à lui.

-Si tu ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, je resterai ici. Et si le monde est fait d'ombre et de lumière, alors, nous serons les Ténèbres.

Dans la continuité de son geste, il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça avec une force qui traduisait son amour brûlant pour moi.

-C'est toi qui m'as parlé du Chemin qui mène à l'Aube. Je n'avais pas saisis à l'époque ce que cela voulait dire. Je n'avais pas été en mesure de comprendre. Eh bien maintenant, je sais. L'Aube est avec toi. C'est ici, au beau milieu des Ténèbres, que j'ai entrevu le vrai soleil pour la première fois. T'embrasser...je peux bien passer outre un baiser. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour rester ici.

Il recula un peu le menton pour me regarder, moi, qui étais recroquevillée dans ses bras.

-Qu'en penses-tu? Enchaîna-t-il avec détermination. Nous pourrions vivre ensemble pour toujours, ici, dans ce palais. Nous n'avons besoin que l'un de l'autre, tout le reste ne compte pas. En fait...tout le reste n'a jamais compté.

Je voulus pleurer. Je voulus pleurer et hurler en même temps, parce que je savais que les choses ne pourraient jamais se passer ainsi. Non...une éternité ensemble, l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre...ce n'était un rêve. Un doux rêve, c'est vrai, mais un rêve irréalisable. Il était...Porteur de la Keyblade. Ce titre lui donnait un rôle dans le grand dessein de l'univers. Oui, il devait rejoindre la Lumière, sauver ses amis, parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ils auraient énormément besoin de sa protection, il devait affronter les Ténèbres en lui, et puis grandir, s'épanouir, et connaître toutes les joies de l'existence...

Au creux de ses bras, je fermai les yeux. Je tentai de profiter de toutes mes forces de son étreinte puissante. Je tentai de marquer son odeur, sa douceur, sa silhouette, en moi, pour qu'une fois qu'il ne serait plus là, je puisse encore en profiter. Parce qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Jamais nous ne pourrions vivre ensemble. La tentation serait trop difficile à supporter, et, fatalement, nous deviendrions totalement fous.

Et puis je ne voulais pas lui offrir une telle existence. Il méritait de rejoindre la Lumière pour se marier, avoir des enfants, une petite maison coquette sur son île natale, connaître la paix et la tranquillité avec sa famille au bord de la mer...et non-pas vivre dans les Ténèbres toute sa vie. Je voulais le meilleur pour l'homme que j'aimais : et, malheureusement, le meilleur...ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés.

Mais je ne lui dis rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il considère ce dernier soir comme des adieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve, je ne voulais pas voir cette lueur de déception dans ses yeux si envoûtants. Non, si jamais je lui disais que le lendemain-même, je disparaîtrais de sa mémoire, il refuserait catégoriquement et cela finirait en véritable drame. Je me devais donc de garder le silence. Le drame, je voulais être seule à le vivre. Il n'avait pas à le supporter aussi.

Nous dormîmes ensemble. Simplement assoupis, l'un contre l'autre, ne cherchant qu'un peu de chaleur dans les Ténèbres. Le sentiment que je ressentais pour lui était plus fort que tout ce que je n'avais jamais éprouvé. Je l'aimais plus que mon propre père. Je l'aimais peut-être même plus que Aim. Ma tête était posée contre son torse et j'avais entendu son coeur battre paisiblement toute la nuit. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais entendu une aussi douce musique, et cela ne faisait que renforcer ma tristesse. Parce qu'elle me réconfortait mieux que mille mots.

Car il était prêt. Oui, j'avais enfin senti qu'il était assez fort pour supporter mon pouvoir. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi...lui avait conféré la force nécessaire pour que je lui efface la mémoire.

Je voulais dormir. Dormir, pour faire semblant que tout allait bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'appel du destin. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, je me redressai. Il avait toujours son bras enlacé autour de ma taille. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir profondément. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et autour de son visage comme un auréole. Il ne bougeait plus, probablement perdu dans ses rêves, et je...je savais ce que je devais faire.

Doucement, je me relevai du lit. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, je fis apparaître dans un coin de la salle un petit guéridon, surplombé d'une fiole. J'attrapai le petit verre de cristal dans mes mains et resserrai mes doigts autour. Je relevai le yeux vers le plafond, retenant mes larmes, mais sachant que j'aurais la force d'aller jusque bout. Si c'était pour lui, j'étais prête à me sacrifier, une seconde fois.

Je poussai un profond soupir avant de me retourner vers lui. Je contournai le lit pour arriver à sa hauteur. Je me penchai vers sa silhouette reposée et tendrement, passai ma main sur sa joue. Je répétai plusieurs fois l'opération en murmurant :

-Riku...Riku...Réveille-toi...

Un peu penaud, il ouvrit ses deux grands yeux d'un vert bleuté, qui brillaient presque dans le noir. Il me dévisagea avec bonheur et se redressa. Dire qu'il y a si peu de temps, nous étions dans la même pièce, et que nous étions deux parfaits étrangers...dire qu'il y a si peu de temps, il n'était strictement rien pour moi...il bailla un peu en s'étirant et se pencha vers moi. Il me lança un sourire si caressant, si amoureux, que je fus presque obligée de lui rendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Léthé?

Sa voix grave perça tout mon être. Cette question aurait suffi à m'anéantir. Mais je devais tenir bon, et continuer mon affreux plan.

-Il faudrait que tu boives ça, murmurai-je.

Je voulus paraître détachée. Je lui tendis le contenu de la fiole que j'avais versé dans un verre. Ça devait avoir une drôle de couleur, mais il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour qu'il le remarque. Il attrapa le verre sans une seule hésitation, en totale confiance. Il secoua légèrement le contenu, comme s'il cherchait à en redonner de l'arôme, et demanda sans grande inquiétude :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je crus que j'avais perdu ma voix. Mais je devais tenir bon. Mon sourire s'agrandit – il sonnait en réalité étonnamment triste – et je répondis, hésitante :

-C'est...ce n'est qu'un verre d'eau. Tu...il me semblait que tu avais soif, alors je suis partie t'en chercher.

-C'est gentil, commenta-t-il.

Il but la potion d'une traite et posa le verre vide à côté de lui, sur la table de nuit.

-Tu sais, je me disais qu'on pourrait faire quelques aménagements ici, commença-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. Ce château est sombre et je pense qu'un peu de couleur pourrait...

Il se tut. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, accablée, abattue, voulant mourir sur le champ. Il n'eut plus aucun bruit dans l'endroit pendant quelques instants, des instants qui s'étirèrent dans le temps, et qui me parurent des années entières. Puis doucement, un faible murmure naquit au milieu des Ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce...qui...

Je relevai le regard vers lui. La potion que je lui avais donné était un paralysant très puissant. Il était allongé dans le lit, son corps ne répondant plus. C'était atroce à voir : la vision était insoutenable. Je m'agenouillai devant lui, lui saisissant la main avec tendresse. Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et ma main libre se posa sur son front.

-Riku...je vais te ramener à la Lumière, et tu oublieras tout de moi. Si je fais ça...c'est parce que...je t'aime...

Je repris ma respiration et je crus que j'allais fondre en larmes.

-...je t'aime, répétai-je.

Je baissai la tête, le visage déformé par une intense expression de douleur. Je l'aimais...Et c'était pour ça que je faisais ça. Son bonheur passait avant tout. Avant notre amour, avant moi. Et en perdant la mémoire, je savais qu'il ne souffrirait pas. Tout irait bien pour lui. Il reprendrait sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, et ce ne serait plus qu'un cauchemar refoulé dans ses pensées les plus obscures.

Mes cheveux noirs tombèrent devant mon visage. Et ce fut sans grande surprise que je remarquai qu'ils étaient parsemés de larges boucles noires. Mon sacrifice...était l'ultime épreuve. La preuve de l'amour le plus pur, le plus profond, qui pouvait exister dans cet univers.

Je redressai ma nuque vers lui. Il aurait pu sembler mort, mais ses yeux...ses yeux me regardaient avec une telle expression de déception...de...désespoir...l'expression que je redoutais tant. Il devait me haïr. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse pour garder, une toute dernière fois, la musique de son coeur, en moi.

-Tu me pardonneras...parce que tu sais que j'ai raison...

Avec une douleur incomparable, je vis une larme au coin de son oeil droit, couler le long de sa tempe, et finir sur l'oreiller, sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse bouger, et exprimer clairement sa tristesse. Dans une force surhumaine, ses lèvres furent parcourues d'un soubresaut.

-Je...t'aime...susurra-t-il d'une voix tremblante.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mourir

**C'est la route vers l'Aube**

**Chapitre 7 : Mourir.**

Le silence. Le silence partout, autour de nous, s'épaississant à chacun de mes pas. Et les larmes, qui s'étaient tues à présent, mais qui résonnaient encore en nous, comme des milliers de coups de poignards qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de saigner abondamment.

J'avais passé son bras autour de mes épaules et le soutenais par la taille. J'aurais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le supporter, ça m'aurait empêché beaucoup de crampes, c'est vrai...mais ça n'aurait pas été juste. Je voulais le faire à mains nues, comme pour lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui. C'était...une forme de respect. Et c'était aussi...pour garder jusque la fin...un contact avec lui. Pour le garder jusque la fin...tout contre moi.

Tout autour de nous un affreux noir d'encre s'alourdissait de minutes en minutes. Nous ne voyions plus rien à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais je savais où j'allais, et je savais où l'amener. Nous nous dirigions droit sur un Manoir, situé à la lisière entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres.

Cette position ambiguë m'autorisait à m'y rendre, puisqu'il ne se situait pas vraiment dans la Lumière. En réalité, un Maître de la Keyblade avait scellé cet endroit, lui procurant la capacité de l'oubli. Ce Manoir allait aider Riku à oublier son passage dans les Ténèbres. Conjugué à mes pouvoirs, il était sûr...il était certain qu'il perdrait...tout souvenir de moi...

Mais je devais être forte. Oui, je devais tenir le coup, coûte que coûte. J'ignorais si mon choix était judicieux : des gens travaillaient au Manoir Oblivion ; des êtres dépourvus de coeur, qui allaient probablement utiliser Riku à leurs propres fins. Mais je savais aussi que le jeune Sora allait se rendre dans les heures qui venaient aux portes de ce Manoir, et qu'ils s'aideraient alors mutuellement...qu'il ne serait pas seul.

Je baissai la tête. Riku aurait pu combattre le paralysant pour prononcer quelques mots, mais il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait bien essayé, au début, de me faire faire demi-tour. Mais il avait bien compris que ça ne servait à rien. Il se taisait, à présent, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le sol de Ténèbres sous ses pieds avec, sans doute, l'impression de mourir à chaque pas. Enfin, c'était aussi ce que je ressentais, et je présumai qu'il vivait la même chose que moi...

-Riku...ne m'en veux pas...

Il ne répondit rien. Mais je vis ses larmes tomber sur le sol. Mon coeur se fendait à chaque fois que j'avançai et j'avais véritablement envie de mourir. J'enchaînai, la voix rendue un peu aiguë par l'émotion et la force de ma peine :

-J'ai préparé ton coeur à un combat contre tes Ténèbres. Se sera sans doute douloureux, mais je sais que tu en sortiras vainqueur...

Il ne répondit toujours rien. Cela m'arracha un peu plus le coeur. Je continuai de marcher, inlassablement, le traînant comme je le pouvais. C'était presque devenu un mouvement mécanique. Mais ma main sur son torse se resserra. Je continuai :

-Je veux que tu vives ta vie. Même sans moi. Mais tu vas voir, une fois que tu m'auras oubliée, ce ne sera pas si compliqué. Je veux que tu connaisses l'amour, je veux que tu connaisses l'ivresse.

-Je m'en fiche de tout ça...marmonna-t-il avec difficulté.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais ma tristesse ne fit que s'accroître. Sa sincérité...me prouvait à quel point il était un être exceptionnel. Et à quel point faire une croix sur lui était la pire erreur de toute ma vie. Mais, forcée par le destin, je m'exclamai durement :

-Arrête de m'attendre et ne reviens jamais me chercher.

Il voulut répondre autre chose, mais je le coupai doucement :

-Ton ami, Sora...et toi-aussi...je sens...que vous aller traverser des épreuves qui ne vous laisseront pas indemnes. Et je te le dis clairement : sans toi...il mourra sûrement. Tu comprends? Tu dois aller l'aider. Il aura besoin de toi pour être soutenu. Et ça, ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches...

Là, il garda de nouveau le silence un long moment. Qui devait-t-il choisir : moi? Ou Sora...? Eh bien, j'allais alléger son dilemme : je choisissais pour lui...

-Très bien, murmura-t-il, et apparemment le paralysant avait moins d'emprise sur son visage. Très bien...j'irai aider Sora. Mais...dès que se sera fait...je reviendrai te chercher.

-Tu ne pourras pas, affirmai-je avec un sourire affreusement triste.

-Tu répètes que je vais t'oublier et je te crois, chuchota-t-il presque. J'ai tellement...confiance en toi...que je sais que si tu me dis ça, c'est la vérité. Bien sûr, j'ai du mal à le concevoir pour l'instant, parce que je n'arrive pas à imaginer une seule seconde ma vie sans toi. Mais bon...admettons, aussi absurde que ce soit, que je t'oublie.

Il réussit à relever péniblement le visage vers moi et je ne voulus pas le regarder dans les yeux. Un simple regard...et j'aurais été capable de faire demi-tour. Il enchaîna :

-J'aurais toujours au fond de moi le sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi. Les souvenirs peuvent disparaître : mais l'empreinte demeure. Tu comprends? Même si j'oublie tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton sourire, tes lèvres, ta peau ou ton parfum...le sentiment de vide que je vais éprouver en te quittant et que j'éprouve déjà...restera, bien malgré moi.

Je voulus lui répondre encore une fois « tu te trompes », mais je n'y arrivai pas. Il avait une telle foi dans ce qu'il disait ! Il en était tellement persuadé ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Qu'il vive nos derniers instants en croyant qu'ils étaient éternels, cela ne pouvait que le rassurer, et faciliter l'effacement de sa mémoire. Alors, autant le laisser croire, encore un peu, que notre histoire passionnée...avait toujours un avenir.

-Léthé – sa voix faible perça les Ténèbres avec difficulté – tu m'as sauvé des Ténèbres au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Et je jure...je te jure que je te rendrai la pareille. Léthé, je viendrai te libérer ! Je viendrai te sauver de ton infâme prison, pour que tu vives aussi ! Léthé...Léthé, regarde-moi ! Je t'en supplie...regarde-moi...une dernière fois.

Je fermai les yeux, douloureusement, en détournant le visage de sa vision.

-Riku...nous arrivons au Manoir.

-Léthé ! Léthé ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! On peut encore faire marche arrière...

Il hurlait de toutes ses forces. Cela devait lui aspirer énormément d'énergie. Il enchaîna :

-On pourra être heureux, je te le promets ! Ne fais pas ça !

Son désespoir...correspondait tellement au mien ! Que c'en était troublant. Nous étions si semblables...si peu différents...nous étions faits pour être ensembles. Nous le sentions tous les deux au plus profond de nos corps. Mais c'était...c'était impossible. Il continua :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas nous-aussi connaître le bonheur? Pourquoi crois-tu toujours qu'il t'est inaccessible? Que le bonheur t'a en horreur? Que tu ne l'atteindras jamais, alors qu'il est à portée de main? Léthé...regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu veux vraiment que je perde la mémoire ! Dis-moi que tu veux que j'oublie tout de toi ! Léthé ! LETHE ! Regarde-moi en face et dis-le moi ! REGARDE-MOI EN FACE ! REGARDE-MOI EN FACE, BON SANG ! REGARDE-MOI ! REGAR...

Nous étions arrivés.

Je m'agenouillai sur le sol. J'étais à bout de forces.

Je posai Riku devant-moi, avec toute la précaution du monde.

Il avait passé cinq ans avec moi. Cinq ans...cinq ans que nous avions savourés jusqu'au dernier instant. Et j'avais tout aimé chez lui. Chacune de ses manies...même les plus horripilantes...avaient été pour moi synonyme de joie, de pure joie, comme je n'en avais jamais connu.

Cinq ans dans les Ténèbres. C'était à peu près équivalent...à deux jours dans la Lumière.

Et le jeune adolescent que j'avais devant moi ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'homme que j'avais soutenu quelques instants plus tôt. Ses cheveux argentés étaient beaucoup plus courts, ses joues, beaucoup plus rondes. Il portait un débardeur jaune avec des sangles noires, un pantalon bleu foncé et des baskets démesurées. Et cela...cette accoutrement puéril...me fit sourire, parce qu'il illustrait...notre amour passionné...qui avait était si long...et...si...court...

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et me penchai vers son corps inerte. Il avait les yeux fermés et une intense expression de souffrance sur le visage. Sa mémoire était effacée. C'était dans le processus. Je chuchotai alors :

-Riku...peut-être en d'autres temps...peut-être...en d'autres lieux...

Mes boucles noires me tombèrent devant le visage et les larmes me vinrent au yeux.

-Et parce que tu as changé mon existence...parce que tu m'as rendu mes sentiments...je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : que tu m'oublies. Oublies-moi, je t'en supplie. Oublies-moi et ne reviens...jamais.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, avec douceur, et le laissai là. Bientôt, la Lumière du Manoir viendrait l'amener jusqu'aux sous-sols, et alors, commencerait pour lui un nouveau périple, comme si rien ne c'était passé, ou plutôt, parce que rien ne c'était passé.

Et moi...moi, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Car pour la seconde fois, je m'étais sacrifiée pour celui que j'aimais. Oui, Riku m'avait rendu mon humanité : mais tout cela avait été inutile. Car tous mes sentiments...tous ces précieux sentiments...mourraient à chacun de mes pas. Et mes cheveux...et mes...yeux...blanchissaient à chaque fois que je me rapprochai de mon horrible château.

Mais avais-je raison? Tout cela avait-il était vain? Je mourrais...je mourrais une seconde fois et c'était...si...douloureux...et les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur mes joues me rendaient folle...et le silence me rendait folle...et les Ténèbres m'anéantiraient...et la Lumière ne viendrait pas me chercher...

Et malgré tout, une dernière lueur de lucidité. Une étincelle d'Amour qui me quitta, pour le rejoindre, lui, endormi dans le Manoir. Une étincelle qui le protègerait, qui le guiderait, au milieu de l'obscurité dans laquelle il vivait.

J'étais condamnée. Pas lui.

Et cette vérité, je la gravai sur le mur derrière mon trône. Oui, je gravai cette phrase, une phrase...qui devait m'empêcher de sombrer dans la mélancolie et la tristesse. Et mon père, mes amies, les gardes, les étudiants, Aim, Riku, tous se superposèrent dans ces mots gravés à même la roche :

« N'oublie jamais qu'un jour, tu as été aimée. »


	9. Epilogue : Rester

**C'est la route vers l'Aube**

**Epilogue : Rester**

« Et c'est ainsi que se termine mon histoire. Le récit d'une vie...le récit d'une réalité. De ma réalité. Je n'ai plus toute ma mémoire. Je n'ai plus toute ma mémoire, et des souvenirs m'ont sûrement échappé. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais tenir. Et j'ignore si mon éternité n'est pas en fait un poison qui se dissipera un jour, pour me permettre de mourir, comme tout le monde. Une seule chose est sûr et certaine ; c'est cette phrase qui restera pour toujours dans la pierre ; un jour, j'ai été aimée, et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et avant que les Ténèbres ne m'avalent, je veux me souvenir, me souvenir de lui, et de ces instants de bonheur qui ont conduit à l'anéantissement brutal du peu d'espoir qu'il me restait au fond de mon coeur.»

Tout en écrivant ces mots, je relève les yeux vers la dite phrase qui semble briller derrière mon trône, dans l'obscurité. Je souris quelques secondes, pensive, avant de me replonger dans mon grimoire.

« Ecrire pourra me permettre de tenir encore. Je me sens moins seule, ça me maintient éveillée. Mais viendra ce jour où je tomberai dans un sommeil éternel...et ce jour-là, je l'accueillerai avec bonheur, parce que c'est la seule chose qui fait encore battre encore mon pauvre coeur. »

Je ris toute seule de la bêtise que je suis en train d'écrire. Comment la mort peut faire battre mon coeur? C'est idiot. Mais ça reste pourtant étonnamment vrai, à mes yeux. Je baisse le regard vers le texte tracé à l'encre noir. Je viens de retranscrire toute mon histoire sur du parchemin brut. C'est cela même qui me donne un sentiment étrange.

Brutalement agacée par le livre qui semble peser lourd sur mes genoux, je me relève, parce que j'étais assise sur le sol, et me dirige vers mon trône. Je le pose à côté de ce dernier et, comme à mon habitude, je redresse la nuque vers la maxime qui paraît me rappeler à l'ordre.

Des gens m'ont aimée. Pour eux, je dois tenir encore un peu. Je sais...que je n'ai plus vraiment toute ma tête et pourtant...même si j'ai perdu espoir...c'est comme s'ils sont avec moi à chaque instant. A chaque battement de mon coeur. M'accompagnant à l'unisson. Et cette phrase, cette phrase, qui brille presque, me dit clairement de m'accrocher au peu de choses qui me restent encore...

Cheveux blancs et lisses, yeux argentés. Tous les progrès que j'ai fait, un jour, ont disparus. Des sentiments? Il m'en reste quelques brides ; mais rien comparé au foisonnement d'émotions que j'ai ressenti auprès de ce jeune homme. Mais comme l'a dit quelqu'un, c'est comme si une empreinte demeure en moi, impénétrable, inébranlable. Oui, un jour, j'ai été aimée : et un jour, j'ai aimé à mon tour. La seule vérité qui mérite vraiment d'être sue par tous...

Ah ! Mais j'entends du bruit. Encore un visiteur? Je veux rapidement le renvoyer. Pourquoi lier de nouveau une amitié pour la détruire ensuite? C'est inutile, ça gaspille du temps, et de la patience. Je m'assoie donc sur mon trône, arrangeant ma robe noire en dentelle pour qu'elle tombe parfaitement autour de moi. Je redresse le menton, retrouvant ma stature de reine. Je l'attends, cet effronté qui ose se heurter à ma prison de cristal.

Il se présente de lui-même, sortant des Ténèbres de mon château. A vrai dire, si la porte n'avait pas grincé, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas entendu. C'est un homme. Il porte un capuchon gris qui garde son visage dans la pénombre. C'est tout ce que je peux déduire de son identité. Je penche ma tête sur le côté, interpellée. Il est plutôt rare que quelqu'un ne veuille pas paraître transparent à mes yeux. Généralement, les demandeurs de salut pensent que c'est là un moyen d'attirer mes grâces.

Oui, ils sont aussi généralement idiots...

Mais celui-là est différent. Je ne bouge pas, véritable statue de marbre. Je redresse le menton de manière noble. Puissante, je m'exclame :

-Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici, misérable?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Cela me renfrogne un peu et il m'énerve : l'envie me prend de le chasser. Je lève donc mon bras et me prépare à le faire disparaître de ma vue une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça, murmure l'homme avec aplomb.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour connaître mon dessein. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Je prends un air peut-être encore plus fermé et je rétorque :

-Chez qui crois-tu être, vagabond?

-Apparemment? Chez une femme qui ne veut pas oublier qu'elle a été aimée...

Il avait redressé son visage vers la phrase gravée dans le mur. Au comble de la colère, je me relève de mon siège, fulminante de rage. Je ne supporte pas ses sous-entendus et j'ai été profondément blessée par son dédain.

-Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes ! Rugis-je. Et pars avant que je ne te tue moi-même !

-Léthé...

Je me fige alors. Non...non...c'est impossible ! Mais sa voix...sa...voix...semble surgir d'un passé si lointain...si lointain pour moi !

Et je comprends. Brutalement. L'homme que j'ai en face de moi...c'est Riku ! C'est Riku qui se tient devant le trône, au bas des marches, et qui semble me narguer sous sa capuche. Mais pourquoi cacher son visage? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Toujours paralysée, je n'ose dire un mot, de peur que ce ne soit en fait qu'un tour de mon esprit, une illusion, ou un rêve, et que je vais me réveiller. Comme ça m'est déjà si souvent arrivé...

Alors, il porte sa main à son capuchon, et le tissus tombe lentement. Et je le découvre : je le découvre dans un sursaut de joie qui m'étreint le coeur, qui me foudroie presque. Même si les années ont passées, même si le temps a sévi sur son doux visage, il reste désespérément, à mes yeux, magnifique : et la vieillesse lui correspond autant que la jeunesse.

Car c'est un vieil homme qui se tient, bien droit, devant moi. Un vieil homme à la silhouette mince, à la taille impressionnante, à la peau toujours pâle et aux cheveux toujours argentés, longs, retenus dans un catogan qui lui donne en réalité une allure plutôt jeune. Sa figure est marquée par les années, d'épaisses rides, au coin des yeux, de la bouche, qui traduisent en fait de nombreux éclats de rire. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui m'attirent aussitôt. Je m'en fous de son apparence : ses yeux...ses yeux sont toujours les mêmes, aussi envoûtants, aussi pénétrants, et ça me convient largement.

Dès que je rencontre son regard, je me sens comme fondre au soleil : et même si tout chez moi reste blanc, à l'intérieur de moi, quelque choses se réchauffe de manière indescriptible. Cependant...je ne peux empêcher une pointe de tristesse de naître au milieu de ces retrouvailles. Je baisse la tête et le sourire que j'ai commencé à esquisser se fane au même moment.

-Riku...je t'avais dit de ne jamais revenir.

Le vieil homme me dévisage avec son regard perçant. Puis il pousse un doux rire qui explose dans la pièce. Cela fait si longtemps...que je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un rire...que cela réveille presque de la mélancolie en moi. Il rit donc puis, le sourire aux lèvres, enchaîne :

-C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après tout ce temps?

Il est si détendu ! Que ça m'étonne énormément. Pourquoi autant de détachement? Je ne peux que contenir ma joie, trop triste pour me réjouir...

-La question reste en suspend, Riku...

C'est si douloureux de poser le regard sur lui que je détourne les yeux de sa personne. Trop de sentiments y sont rattachés, et le choc est trop grand. Je continue, les yeux fermés, la mine qui exprime ma souffrance intérieure :

-...qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

Son sourire s'agrandit pour devenir attendri. Il doit s'amuser de ma réaction, comme lorsqu'il était adolescent et qu'il cherchait à me conquérir. Il baisse un peu le menton, donnant de la profondeur à son regard bleu vert, comme il savait déjà si bien le faire avant, et il déclare gravement :

-Je t'ai promis que je viendrai te libérer, non? Alors, me voilà. Je suis venu pour t'embrasser...

Cela me trouble énormément. Je me redresse vers lui. Comment est-ce possible? Des millions de questions m'assaillent l'esprit et je n'arrive pas à gérer tout en même temps. Il remarque mon désarroi et tend la main vers moi. Cependant, je refuse de m'avancer, exigeant des explications d'un simple regard. Puisque nous avons toujours su communiquer par nos yeux sans passer par les mots, il baisse le bras, et commence, en murmurant presque :

-Ma mémoire avait bien été effacée. Je n'avais gardé aucun souvenir de toi, ni de mon passage dans ce palais. Il y avait bien une jeune sorcière, Naminé, qui m'avait dit que ma mémoire avait été modifiée. Mais je n'y avais pas accordé plus d'importance que ça...

Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté, me souriant doucement. Mais je ne réponds pas à sa douceur, trop chamboulée. Il continue :

-J'avais seulement en moi cette impression d'inachevé, comme une histoire en suspend. Mais j'étais incapable de mettre des mots sur les émotions. Alors, personne ne pouvait me comprendre, et je me sentais terriblement seul. Et ce n'est...que quand j'ai vaincu totalement les Ténèbres en moi, que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire te concernant. Je crois...que mes souvenirs retrouvés ont un rapport avec le fait que tu as protégé mon coeur des Ténèbres. Comme si tu y avais laissé une marque.

Il reprend son souffle. Malgré son assurance, il est étrange aussi pour lui de me revoir. Mais il ne perd pas la face. Il enchaîne courageusement :

-Mais je savais que jamais tu ne voudrais de moi à tes côtés. Tes ordres...avaient été clairs. Si je revenais trop tôt, tu m'aurais chassé sans même entendre mes supplications. Et puis, je n'étais plus vraiment seul. J'avais rencontré une jeune fille, Gabrielle. Notre histoire d'amour...a peut-être été plus mouvementée encore que la nôtre, ou tout du moins, aussi impossible. Nous avons été séparés, nous nous sommes retrouvés, je l'ai suivie à l'autre bout de l'univers...et, après de nombreuses, très, très nombreuses épreuves, moi et mes amis avions enfin trouvé la tranquillité. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner d'un seul coup de tête, j'avais trop de responsabilités.

Son sourire, brutalement, s'agrandit un peu plus, et une lumière qui m'est totalement inconnue illumine ses prunelles. J'observe ce changement avec un certain pincement au coeur, puisque je sais à quoi il est dû. Oui...ce sourire est dû à un bonheur, un bonheur total, et dont je suis étrangère. Je ferme les paupières, parce que c'est ce que j'ai souhaité pour lui. Le bonheur...mais j'ignorais que ça allait me faire si mal.

-Quarante ans de mariage, s'exclame-t-il. Deux magnifiques enfants, Light, un jeune homme courageux et plein de bonne volonté, et ma petite Asashi, une fleur en plein épanouissement, qui ont sans doute tous les deux un avenir très prometteur. En tant que Maître de la Keyblade, et ayant connu dans ma vie plusieurs guerres, j'ai le bonheur d'enseigner mon savoir à mes enfants et à mes apprentis sur mon Île natale. J'aide les jeunes gens qui sont envahis par les Ténèbres. J'accompagne les enfants talentueux sur des chemins sûrs et paisibles. Et j'adore ça.

C'est à mon tour de sourire, peut-être un peu tristement. La vie que j'avais toujours voulue pour lui. Presque point par point celle que j'avais imaginée pour l'homme que j'aime. Son récit m'empêche de rétorquer quoi que se soit et, toujours debout devant mon trône, je ne fais que le détailler, inondée par la Lumière qu'il apporte dans mon sinistre château.

-Mais il y a quelques jours, ma Gabrielle est décédée, tout simplement de vieillesse, murmure-t-il avec cette lueur si inconnue qui s'éteint dans ses yeux. Emportée par les âges...et je ne veux qu'une seule chose : la rejoindre. Ainsi, c'était comme un signal que j'attendais depuis longtemps. J'ai réglé mes affaires, dis adieux à mes enfants, j'ai donné des consignes à mes successeurs, et mes fidèles amis, Sora, et Kairi, sont toujours là pour veiller sur l'ordre des choses. Ainsi, je me présente aujourd'hui à toi, pour te libérer de tes chaînes, et accomplir enfin ce pourquoi j'ai été porté ici par le destin, il y a si longtemps...

Il tend de nouveau la main vers moi. Et moi, je baisse les yeux vers lui, surprise, ébahie, comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Est-ce vraiment...vrai? Tout est-il...réel? Je n'y crois pas. Est-ce qu'enfin...je suis récompensée...pour tous mes sacrifices? Parce que...j'ai beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens...je n'arrive pas à voir de pièges, de mauvais tours. Et c'est tellement troublant que j'en ai le tournis. Je descends les marches avec lenteur et il attrape mes doigts avec douceur. Quand je relève les yeux vers lui, je ne sais plus s'il est un vieillard ou un jeune homme : tout se confond et je m'en fiche royalement.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aimerai sûrement jusque dans le Royaume des Morts, murmure-t-il en me pressant contre lui. Mais j'aime aussi Gabrielle et c'est une sensation...très...étrange...je veux que tu comprennes que c'est possible d'être heureux. Oui, toi-aussi, tu peux enfin être heureuse. C'est à ton tour de tout oublier.

Nous nous mettons tous les deux à pleurer. Les larmes sont silencieuses, les sanglots, étouffés. Je lui rends son étreinte et nous restons ainsi quelques instants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps se suspendant, trop pudique pour laisser encore les secondes s'écouler. Soudain, je me recule un peu de lui et prends son visage dans mes mains, les larmes trop abondantes ne m'empêchant pas de voir clairement sa peine.

-Riku...pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pu être ensemble? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas, nous aussi, atteint le bonheur, tous les deux? Pourquoi est-ce que le destin...nous a tellement haïs? Et comment vais-je vivre avec tous ces regrets en moi...? C'est tellement...

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts devenus plus fins et blancs. Il finit, remarquablement calme par rapport à la situation :

-...injuste? Je sais...je le sais...mais ce que tu devras faire, c'est aller de l'avant. Parce que je crois que tu vas toi-aussi perdre la mémoire. Et cette sensation de vide en toi...tu devras l'oublier, comme le reste. Tu crois que tu pourras faire ça?

-Ou...oui...

Nous nous prenons une dernière fois dans nos bras. Et il a raison...tout cela...est si injuste ! Deux êtres séparés par cette affreuse malédiction ! J'en veux au monde entier pour nous faire subir ça. Mais...j'ai la sensation en moi que jamais nous n'aurions pu être ensemble. Ce sont ces regrets-mêmes avec lequel j'ai vécu pendant tout ce temps. Ce que veut Riku, c'est qu'ils ne me suivent pas dans ma renaissance.

-Est-ce que tu es prête, Léthé?

Il a murmuré cette phrase avec tendresse.

-Tu vas renaître et commencer une toute nouvelle vie. Et, pour moi, promets-moi de prendre ta revanche sur toutes ces années enfermée ici.

-Je te...je te le promets, Riku...

Sans que notre étreinte se desserre, je le sens se pencher vers moi. Je ferme les yeux. Nous avons tous les deux les joues couvertes de larmes et nous suffoquons, mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon désespoir. Et puis, soudain, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. J'ai juste le temps d'entrevoir leur douceur, comme une caresse, un baiser que j'aurais voulu éternel.

C'est malheureusement trop tard pour les adieux.

Or, dans ce geste de profond amour, je dis adieu à mon existence dans les Ténèbres, à cette vie sinistre et dépourvue de joie, à cette vie que je mène depuis des siècles. Et, en effet, je me promets que le sacrifice de Riku ne sera pas vain. C'est à mon tour de connaître l'amour, l'ivresse, à la Lumière du Jour ! Mais malgré tout...malgré...tout...

Je n'oublierai jamais qu'un jour, j'ai été aimée par un Maître de la Keyblade qui m'a rendu mon humanité et ma vie. En d'autres temps...en d'autres lieux...nous savons que notre histoire aurait pu être...un véritable conte de fée.

Et tandis que je me presse plus fort contre ses lèvres, et que je me sens partir loin, très loin de là, je sais que des souvenirs vont désormais vraiment m'échapper : mais cet instant si précieux...je sais qu'il restera à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Riku...merci.

Merci pour tout.


	10. C'est la route vers l'Aube

_Et voilà : c'est avec un certain soulagement que je vous annonce que l'histoire se termine. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue ou qui me soutiendront encore à l'avenir. J'espère vous avoir fait rêver ! J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette petite fiction qui entretiendra, je le souhaite, votre imagination encore longtemps...merci d'avoir pris la peine de la lire jusqu'au bout : je vous en félicite ! Et je vous dis peut-être : à bientôt !_

_Allez, je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne ultime lecture !  
_

**C'est la route vers l'Aube**

Le ciel était d'un orange prononcé, clairsemé de nuages roses qui tendaient sur le violet. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, et la lumière un peu violente éblouit la jeune fille qui ouvrait pour la première fois les yeux.

Où elle se trouvait? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne voyait que ce soleil, que ce ciel, s'étendre au-dessus d'elle. Eblouie par l'immensité et la clarté des cieux, elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, restant allongée au milieu d'un immense champ de fleurs multicolores. Elle ne bougea pas, ne chercha même pas à comprendre : elle était là, en cet instant précis, ne se souvenant pas de quelle manière elle était arrivée, et ne voulant même pas savoir pourquoi.

Elle tendit la main devant elle, essayant peut-être d'attraper un nuage un peu plus conséquent que les autres. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un corps. Elle tourna la tête à droite, à gauche : des boucles noires étaient étalées autour d'elle. Trouvant cela amusant, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le ciel, les hautes fleurs lui cachant parfois la vue, se balançant au grès du vent.

Que c'était beau, le soleil ! Que c'était agréable, cette brise tiède ! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle découvrait tout ça pour la première fois et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir...

Au même instant, trois personnes marchaient sur un chemin de terre battue, en direction de la ville, un peu plus loin. Ils rentraient de leur entraînement quotidien, et avaient choisi de dormir à la bonne étoile. Ils avaient le coeur léger. Des événements plutôt graves étaient venus troubler la semaine de ces trois amis d'enfance, mais ils arrivaient encore à sourire, malgré le deuil et la peine. Il y avait un jeune homme, peut-être vingt-cinq ans, le plus vieux des trois, qui semblait être le leader. Grand, de carrure plutôt large, les cheveux dorés et les yeux bleu vert, il s'avançait en tête, trois épées posées avec nonchalance sur son épaule.

Les deux autres personnes étaient juste derrière. Il y avait une jeune fille, un peu plus jeune du premier qui semblait être son frère. Elle avait des cheveux argentés, bouclés, lui arrivant aux épaules, et deux grands yeux turquoises qui pouvaient exprimer ses émotions les plus profondes d'un seul regard. Elle avait hérité de la joie de vivre et de la curiosité de sa mère, ainsi que de sa répartie bien connue des habitants de l'Île du Destin.

Le dernier était un jeune homme, âgé de dix-neuf ans, ramené dès sa plus tendre enfance sur l'Île par le Maître Riku. Travailleur chevronné, grand magicien, il avait un très fort caractère complété par une certaine malice. Ses cheveux châtains, plutôt courts, tombaient avec désinvolture devant ses prunelles noisettes qui pétillaient à la lueur de l'Aube.

-Alors, maintenant, c'est toi qui prends en charge les élèves de ton père, Light? S'exclama le jeune homme avec espièglerie.

-Oui, répondit le prénommé Light avec un air fier sur le visage.

-Malheureusement pour eux ! Renchérit la jeune femme avant de rire.

-Asashi, tu es simplement jalouse, rétorqua Light avec une condescendance exagérée.

Les deux garçons rirent ensemble et Asashi, dans une moue colérique, fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

-Tu pourrais prendre ma défense, Aim ! S'énerva-t-elle avant de se joindre malgré elle aux rires des deux autres.

Ce furent ces rires qu'entendit la jeune fille allongée dans le champ de fleurs multicolores. Elle ferma ses yeux émeraudes. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un rire, et c'était quelque chose de très agréable. Elle se laissa aller au son des voix qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle appréciait beaucoup...elle essaya de les imiter en riant à son tour, même si elle se saisissait strictement rien de ce qui se tramait.

Au même instant, le jeune homme nommé Aim se stoppa brutalement. Light et Asashi firent de même, avant de se retourner vers lui, interrogatifs. Tout en se retournant, ils s'étaient lancés un vague regard. Eux étaient au courant de quelque chose qu'Aim ignorait.

Le jeune homme cligna bêtement des cils. Le parfum des fleurs parfumées s'engouffra dans ses cheveux châtains et il ferma les paupières. Il ressentait une émotion très puissante. Il ne pouvait pas la décrire mais c'était terriblement intense. Oui, c'était férocement puissant, et il se laissa submerger par cette étrange sensation. Avant qu'il ne parte pour la mort, son Maître Riku lui avait conseillé de toujours suivre son instinct. Il en comprenait maintenant le sens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Aim? Demanda Asashi avec une extrême douceur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se concentra sur ce parfum de fleur enivrant, sur ce sentiment étrange qui semblait occulter ses sens. Il décida de ne plus réfléchir, de simplement se laisser porter. Alors, sans que ses deux meilleurs amis ne puissent faire quoi que se soit, il s'avança soudainement dans le champ, ses yeux noisettes cherchant partout l'objet qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

Les deux frère et soeur se mirent aussitôt à sa suite.

-C'est le moment, souffla doucement Light à sa soeur qui affirma gravement.

Aim s'arrêta. Il baissa le regard vers une jeune fille, allongée sur le sol, regardant le ciel avec candeur. C'était...la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe noire, digne d'une véritable princesse. Elle releva vers lui un visage d'une telle perfection qu'Aim en eut le souffle coupé. Pâle, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, qui tombaient autour de sa figure angélique. Ses deux yeux verts, naïfs, semblèrent complètement le désarmer et il ne sut que dire. Elle avait les joues un peu rougies par la fraîcheur de la rosée et elle semblait un peu perdue.

Mais Aim devait reprendre un peu de contenance. Surtout devant un si jolie fille. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda lentement :

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Tu es perdue?

Light et Asashi se stoppèrent derrière lui et contemplèrent la scène. Light semblait plutôt étonné mais Asashi, elle, ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire attendri.

La jeune fille regarda ce sauveur avec un air incrédule. Elle aussi le trouva très beau et cela lui cloua le bec quelques instants. Elle voulut ensuite lui répondre, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne savait pas parler. Et même, que pouvait-elle répondre? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Cela, brutalement, l'angoissa. Mais Aim le remarqua tout de suite et lui lança un sourire terriblement sincère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je m'appelle Aim et voici mes amis, Light, et Asashi. On va te ramener en ville, peut-être que quelqu'un te connaîtra.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, on t'accueillera chez nous, rajouta Asashi avec amitié.

Aim lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. La jeune fille amnésique accepta sans une once de résistance. Et lorsque leurs doigts rentrèrent en contact, ils surent. Ou en tout cas, ils le sentirent. Quoi donc, me demanderez-vous? Eh bien, ils sentirent quelque chose de très profond, de très ancien, s'éveiller en eux, comme une fleur qui éclot aux premiers rayons du soleil.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de souvenirs. Mais c'étaient des émotions très nettes, très distinctes. La sensation qu'ils devaient se retrouver, en cet instant précis, comme si tout avait été décidé des siècles plus tôt. Ils se reconnurent, ou plutôt, leurs âmes se reconnurent. Ils se détaillèrent, avec la très nette impression qu'ils s'étaient déjà détaillés de la même manière, dans des temps ancestraux...c'était quelque chose indescriptible et...de tellement intense à la fois.

La jeune fille resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Aim en soupirant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle avait la très nette impression d'avoir retrouvé l'être le plus important pour elle au monde. Et l'angoisse se dissipa comme elle était venue, par ce simple regard échangé avec ce garçon.

-Léthé, murmura-t-elle vaguement.

-Quoi? Demanda Aim en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est ton nom?

Elle affirma d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je crois, rajouta-t-elle, indécise.

-ça suffira pour l'instant, rigola Light.

Les trois adolescents quittèrent le champ de fleurs en direction de la ville. Light et Asashi se lancèrent un nouveau regard. Exactement comme leur père leur avait expliqué...s'en était même troublant.

Light serra sa poigne autour de la garde des trois épées qui étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules. Telle serait désormais leur mission, à tous les deux : protéger cette déesse déchue des Ténèbres. La protéger jusque donner leur vie pour elle. Parce qu'en elle le pouvoir demeurait ; elle avait eu beau perdre la mémoire, ses effrayants pouvoirs qui sommeillaient pour l'instant pouvaient se réveiller, et être convoités...

Or leur père avait été clair. Asashi et Light devaient s'assurer que Léthé et Aim ne manquent de rien, et qu'ils vivent heureux, ensemble. Parce que comme avait dit Riku « l'histoire reprend là où elle s'est arrêtée ».

Light prend la main de sa petite soeur pour lui témoigner de son soutien. Oui, désormais, ils se soutiendraient l'un et l'autre sans jamais faillir. Elle acquiesce silencieusement et ils reportent leur attention sur Aim et la jeune fille qui ont toujours leurs mains enchevêtrées l'une dans l'autre.

Le soleil commence à se lever et illumine progressivement le petit chemin de terre batture. Les silhouettes d'Aim et de la jeune fille se découpent à contre-jour. Et il réussit même à faire rire l'amnésique.

Alors, ils ressemblent à s'y méprendre à deux fantômes, âmes soeurs, enfin réunis, qui s'avancent, sans se soucier de l'avenir, sur la route vers l'Aube.


End file.
